Diário da akatsuki: CAP 1
by Akasuna no Saah
Summary: diario do pein... Quanta disgraça hein chefinho?
1. Chapter 1 o diário de Pein

**Diário dos akatsukis! Capítulo 1**

Sasocarol: oiiii essa éh a primeira vez que eu faço uma fic *-*

Kabuto: oi, eu sou o ajudante dela ^^

Deidara: e eu sou o "companheiro" dela

Sasocarol: * agarra deidara * meeeeu K3

Kabuto: Não liguem pra essa doida ^^ ela esta assim pq ser sua 1º fic *-*

**lembrando que por incrível que pareça, essa fic Não é yaoi, mas semana que vem estarei botando um itakisa ou sasodei ^^.**

bom.... vamos ao 1º capítulo :3

diário do pein:

7:00 am...

Acordei, botei minha calça e me dirigi ao banheiro para tomar um banho, mas quando eu fui fechar a porta percebi que a fechadura da porta estava estragada, não dava pra trancar, simplesmente a encostei e fui tomar meu banho... quando estava quase terminando o banho, alguem entra no banheiro e dá um berro, abro a cortina, saindo uma nuvem de vapor e me deparo com a konan super vermelha caída no chão, boto a toalha e vou socorrê-la, do nada ela me dá um tapa e e chama de pervertido, eu não entendi nada e_e.

Terminei meu banho e fui tomar café, quando estava passando pelo corredor me deparo com o Deidara gritando com o Sasori dentro do quarto.

**Deidara: **EU?? Eu sou bicha e emo??!?!? ata, conta outra ¬¬

não sou eu que brinco de bonecas mesmo...

**Sasori:** Hehe, pelo menos eu não sou a loira do tchan :) * pisca o olho esquerdo *

**Deidara: **Danna... Agora você vai ver quem é a loira do tchan! *Deidara pula emcima do Sasori *

bom... mas era melhor eu não interferir na "briguinha de casal" e ir tomar meu café, quando estava passando pelo quarto ao lado que era o do Hidan e vejo a cabeça dele voando porta á fora em direção á mim, eu desviei com facilidade, mas a força que o Kakuso usou em arremessar a cabeça do Hidan bate bruscamente na parede.

**Hidan:**Velho! Faça algo que não seja contar essa p***a de dinheiro e me ajude aqui!

**Kakuso:**Aff Hidan, já vou, mas da próxima vez eu não te costuro!

Nem quis mais ver a briga deles e fui tomar meu café, quando cheguei na cozinha, a Konan ainda estava brava comigo. Eu perguntei se ela tinha feito o meu café da manhã, ela me olhou com ódio e tristeza e me responde:

-Faz você mesmo o seu café! Ò_Ó

8:00 hrs. E então eu fui ao bar/restaurante (se é que aquela espelunca poderia ser chamada assim) "Comeu Morreu".

9:00 am. Saí daquele lugar com o estômago enjoado e doendo, não me impressiona que o nome daquela espelunca seja esse e_ê.

9:30 am. Voltei para casa e, na sala, Hidan e Tobi estavam brigando, pois o Tobi queria jogar Ragnarok e o Hidan queria entrar no seu MSN (no dele, não no SEU), então dei alguns ryous pro Tobi pra ele compar o notbook dele e não ficar enxendo o saco do Hidan e, principalmente o meu.

Quando estava subindo as escadas em direção ao meu quarto, Deidara desce as escadas correndo do Sasori porque estava com o diário do Sasori nas mãos lendo em voz alta, eles me derrubaram e eu caí de bunda no chão Y_Y, fui ao banheiro para vomitar e pegar o remédio pro estômago (que eu sempre esqueço o nome), eu peguei meu notebook e deitei na minha cama, fiquei das 10 (am) ás 5 (pm) porque acabei pegando no sono.

11:10 pm. Acordei quando o Tobi estava passando correndo pelo corredor, eu perguntei o que que houve e ele me responde:

**Tobi:** Tobi tem medo dos raios e dos trovões T_T

Fui em direção á janela do meu quarto e caía uma chuva intensa, estava passando pelos quartos quando Deidara bate (fortemente) na porta do quarto do Sasori... Fiquei espionando a conversa deles:

**Deidara:** Sasorinho! Quero falar com você!un!

**Sasori:**Entre! Mas seja breve! Estou ocupado! E desde quando que eu sou "Sasorinho"??! Tá me estranhando??

**Deidara:** Desde sempre, danna! =) maaaas, se tu quiser eu te chamo de "docinho"! * Deidara dá um sorriso de deboche *

**Sasori: **Entra logo! Ò_Ó * puxa Deidara pelo sobretudo e fecham a porta *

Meu deus! O___O

Chego no quarto do Zetsu e lhe passo a missão, por assim dizer, de "bisbilhotar" o que Sasori e Deidara estão fazendo no quarto, quando me viro em direção á porta, me deparo com a Konan triste.

**Konan:** Olha só Pein, eu sei que eu tenho sido muito dura contigo e com os meninos, mas é que o trabalho daqui de casa está me matando. Ela me olha com seus olhos azul marinho meio tristes, daí eu decidi dar umas férias pra Konan num SPA, ela pula de alegria, me abraça e me dá um bjo na testa (eu estava sem a haiate) daí ela me pediu pra dormir no meu quarto, como eu sou um bom parceiro eu deixo. Ela ficou com a minha cama e eu peguei um colchão do quarto dela pra mim colocar no chão, peguei meu notebook, deitei no colchão e registrei ela num SPA, ela caiu de cama de emoção e me abraçou e, por pouco, quase quebra minhas costelas. Maaaaaaaas, depois de tudo o que me aconteceu hoje, eu tive um tempinho pra escrever aqui, no meu diário :D

2:00 am. Bom... vou dormir.... meu dia foi muito agitado e eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã!

Sasocarol: Bom, por hoje foi só :D espero que tenham gostado :3

Deidara: você vai realmente mostrar TODO o meu diário pras pessoinhas qi tão te acompanhando? * carinha de gato sem dono *

Sasocarol: VOU :] e se não se comportar vou falar tudinho o que tu sente sobre AQUELA PESSOINHA

Deidara: Carol-chan... Deidei vai se comportar :[

Sasocarol: * agarra Deidara * meu menininho eminho *_*

Kabuto: ER.... ta bom!.... e_e espero que usem esse botãozinho ai debaixo para comentar ^^

**aceito criticas :D**


	2. Chapter 2 o diário de Deidara

**Diário da Akatsuki: capítulo 2**

**Sasocarol:** ÊÊÊÊÊ hoje vamos revelar o que o deidei * olha pro Deidara * escreve em seu diário...

ontem quando ele estava dormindo (com um ursinho no braço) eu peguei o diário dele e vou postar aqui \õ/

**Deidara:** Danna vai me matar... Tw\\

**Kabuto: *** pensando no Orochimaru * quando tu vai pegar o diário do Orochimaru?

**Sasocarol: **hehe.... não digo a data.... (eu nun sei DD:) mas vc tah doidinho pra ver neh? ;]

* Silêncio... *

**Kabuto:**er.... vamos começar isso duma vez òwó

**Diário do Deidara:**

**8:00 am. **Acordei, fui ao banheiro para tomr um banho rápido, un! Fui pro jardim onde Zetsu estava ensinando Tobi a cuidar das planta, acho isso uma boiolice, mas, eu tinha que treinar os meus jutsus com argila, peguei bastante argila, fiz pequenas aranhas e joguei por todo o lado, e assim fui esbanjando arte perante meus olhos,un, mas, percebi que o danna gritava feito um louco, a janela do quarto dele estava aberta, e, uma das minhas aranhas entrou e se explodiu, Sasori ficou com a cara toda preta e eu tive que correr meuito, pois, ele queria me matar T_\\\

**9:30 am.** Eu estava sentado vendo Sasori concertar o Hiruko, daí eu olhei pra uma estante de livros do Sasori, resolvi ler algum porque eu estava muito entediado, peguei um livro vermelho e começei á ler em voz alta:

-Hoje o Deidara foi numa missão sozinho, por um lado é bom porque ele não vai mais ficar me incomodando, por outro lado, eu sinto muita saudade dele... (**Sasocarol:** yaoi *--* **Deidara:** cala a boca!un! * dá um pedala na sasocarol)

Sasori se virou, olhou nos meus olhos e gritou:

-ME DÁ O MEU DIÁRIO!!!!!!

Eu sai correndo, mas, continuo lendo, chego nas escadas, o Sasori me empurra da escada, mas, não sei como, ele também cai, daí nós derrubamos o Pein, me alevantei e continuei correndo, quando, sinto algo enrolar o meu tórax, me viro e Sasori havia me enrolado com aquele "cabo de aço", ele tira o diário das minhas mãos, volta pro quarto e se tranca, acho que eu deveria parar de incomodá-lo (**Sasocarol:** Também axo! ù_ú, **Deidara:** cala a boca e deixa eu terminar de ler meu diário! Ò-ó *bate na cabeça da Sasocarol * **S/C:** T___________T)

11:30 am. Fui comprar um presente pra me redimir com o danna, intão Hidan chega e me fala:

Ei! Loira! Porque a cara triste?

Ah... Oi Hidan... É o danna...un...

Ah! O teu namoradinho... o que houve desta vez??

Eu acho que agora ele não fala mais comigo T_\\\

Porque aquele merda não falaria mais contigo?

Porque eu li o diário dele :(

Aff... Isso não é nada, eu leio toda a hora o diário do velho e ele lê o meu ¬¬. Vo indo que eu tenho que deixar essas porras de compras em casa.

Tá até mais hidan!

Me viro e percebo que estou na fresnte de uma loja de informática.

12:30 am. Comprei um notebook pro meu danna Òw\\\. Cheguei em casa correndo com a caixa do notebook nas mãos, subo direto pro meu quarto, pego aqueles velhos papéis de presente do natal passado, pego um vermelho com listras azius e embrulho bem bonitinho, escrevo um bilhete, pego o embrulho e bato na porta:

- Danna! Preciso falar contigo!

- O que tu quer Deidara?

Eu quero te dar uma coisa, Sasorinho...

Tah, entra, mas, desde quando eu sou Sasorinho???

Se quiser eu te chamo de doçura * imita a voz da hebe *

¬_¬... entra logo! * Sasori abre a porta e me puxa pelo meu sobretudo *

* Fecho a porta * olha sóh, danna, eu sei que eu tenho sido muito baka e besta e que eu tenho te encomodado muito, intão, eu comprei um presente pra você \òwó/ * entrega o presente pro danna *

O danna abre o presente e me abraça.

Valeu Deidara, bora jogar Ragnarok? ÒuÓ

Opá! Vamo Òw\\\

* Sasori liga o notebook, eu puxo uma cadeira... *

Háhá! Danna! Eu ganho de vc ò~\\\

Só quero ver!

Nós ficamos jogando até ás 11 horas da noite...

Alguém bate na porta, eu atendo, Konan olha pro quarto e pergunta:

Que que vocês tão fazendo? "espero que não seja yaoi senão... ò.ó"

C-calma Konan, nós tamo só jogando Ragnarok

Tah, que seja =_=

* me viro para Sasori *

Acho melhor nós decermos antes que alguem pense malícia =_\\\

Também acho =_=

Nós descemos as escadas e quando chegamos na sala, Hidan e Itachi estão jogando video-game, Kisame alimentando seu(a) peixinho(a), Zetsu está no jardim, Tobi está jogando Bob esponja no notebook dele, Kakuso esta escrevendo no diário dele, Pein está vendo o noticiário e Konan...

Onde está a Konan? Perguntei.

Ela foi pro SPA ._. diz Pein...

Sento do lado do Kakuso e, com o rabo do olho, espio o que Kakuso está escrevendo, estava quase conseguindo ver quando Sasori toca no meu ombro e diz:

Bora jogar uma partidinha de pife?

* todos correm pra mesa *

Boraaaaaa! Todos gritam

O-\\\

Bom... ficamos jogando até ás 3 da madrugada quando resolvemos ir dormir :) boa noite!

**S/C**: tah... viajei nessa =_= comentem :) se ficou ruim diz porque, daí eu faço melhores ;]

**Kabuto:** De qualquer jeito que tu fizer, vai ficar horrível mesmo =_= * ajeita o óculos *

**S/C:** cala a boca 4 olhos Ò-Ó * pula pra cima do Kabuto e começa a bater nele *

**Deidara:** Esses dois... =_= bom... aqui termina mais uma fic :) agora eu tenho que correr porque o danna quer me matar T-\\\

**Sasori: **Quem disse que tu podia ler meu diário??? * agarra o Deidara e começa a bater nele *

**S/C:** Sasori º0º * agarra o Sasori *

**Deidara:** valeu carol! Mas agora tira as tuas patas do MEU Sasori! Ò0\\\

**S/C:** Nem pensar! Sasori ser SÓ MEU!!!

* agarro o Deidara e começo a brigar*

**Kabuto:** Bom... por hoje é só! :3

a propósito..

* tobi apareçe *

**FELIZ NATAL!** **Tobi is a good boy **o0x


	3. Chapter 3 o diário de Itachi

**Diário da akatsuki -ESPECIAL DE NATAL-**

**S/C**: Wheeeeeee!!! \õ/ voltei com outra fic *__* presentinho de Natal pra vcx! \o/

**Deidara**:ER... carol...

**S/C: **Fala Deidarinha *~*

**Deidara: **Tenho um presente pra vc =]

**S/C:** Sério? *brilha olhinhos*

**Deidara**: Yep =D

**S/C**:Aonde tá meu presente? *--*

**Deidara**:Tá aqui *empurra uma enorme caixa verde com um lacinho vermelho*

*desamarro o lacinho* *a caixa se abre*

**S/C**: mas aqui soh tem um pano preto e várias coisas quebradas ;___;

*me viro pra esguelar o Deidara pela brincadeira sem graça* *algo faz barulho*

**Deidara**:G-gasp Carol, olha pra trás!

*olho pra trás* *Sasori sai debaixo do pano preto*

**S/C**:Obrigado deidei *---* ameeey o presente *brilha olhinhos*

*agarra Sasori*

**S/C**: meeeeu X3~

Sasori:Eu eim o_o'

*Kabuto chega atrasado*

**Kabuto**:começa logo a fic! Ò0Ó9

**Diário do Itachi**

**11:30 am. **Acordei com alguém batendo na porta do meu quarto, fui ver quem era, o "peixão" veio me desejar feliz natal =/_\=, não que eu não gostasse do Natal, muito pelo contrário, gosto do natal, mas, algo estava errado comigo... Pedi pra que ele me esperasse na sala enquanto eu botava a roupa. (**S/C**: *-----*)

**11:40 am. **Desci as escadas e os outros já haviam acordado menos o Sasori e o Deidara o_o", Pein pediu pra mim ir acordá-los.

**11:45 am. **Cheguei no quarto do Deidara, bati a porta e nada, abri a porta e não tinha ninguém lá. Procurei no quarto do Hidan, do Kakusu (é assim que se escreve o nome daquele tarado por dinheiro??)**11:56 am. **cheguei no quarto do Sasori, bati e nada... abri a porta e lá estavam eles, Sasori dormindo feito uma criancinha num colçhão (**S/C**: qui fofinhooo *-----* **Itachi**:Sai daqui sua fangirl sedenta por yaoi! Huahhuahuahua! OWNED! \ Ò/_\Ó /)

e o Deidara estava com um gorrinho azul-bebê na cabeça babando todo o colchão e/_\e eu acordo o Deidara e esse se assusta:

-*falo baixinho* Deidara... Deidara, acorda! *balançando os ombros dele*

-zzzzZZZZZzzzz..... am?? Oi Itachi... Porque me acordou??

-Porque o chefinho, digo, Pein tá chamando todos pra uma reúniao...

-Tá. Me dá licensa que eu tenho que colocar a roupa e acordar o danna.

-Tu tirou a roupa? O/_\O

-Claro que não ¬¬ eu to só com o pijama, mas vou colocar a minha roupa, intão me dê licensa!

**12:00 am. **Saio do quarto e desço pra sala, onde, Pein me aguardava:

-Acordou ele? Pergunta Pein

-Sim, eles estão vindo... respondi.

5 minutos depois eles aparecem...

-Enfim... vamos começar... diz Pein

-Como hoje é Natal, vamos começar a arrumar as coisas porque vamos dar uma festa \^:.:^/

-ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊbaaaaaa! Falam todos menos eu...

-Vamos fazer assim, Itachi e Kisame vão limpar a casa, Sasori e Deidara vão decorar a sala SEM EXPLODIR NADA, DEIDARA! e arrumar os quartos, Hidan e Kakuso vao comprar a decoração, Zetsu e Tobi vai arrumar o jardim e eu e Konan vamos comprar a comida! Vamos trabalhar!

**12:30 am. **Sasori e Deidara vão arrumar os quartos, Hidan e Kakuso saíram para comprar a decoração, Zetsu foi pro jardim e Tobi saiu correndo mas cai de cara no chão =/_\= (**S/C**: BAKA!!! XD **Itachi:**Cala a boca que você é mais baka!!!! huehueheuheueheuhue!! OWNEEED!!! \Ò/_\Ó/)

**12:40 am. **Pein e Konan saem da mansão e eu e Kisame tiramos as capas e começamos a limpar a casa e/_\e

30 minutos depois....

A casa estava IM-PE-CÁ-VEL! Eu, Kisame, Sasori e Deidara caprichamos em limpar a casa, eu sentei pra descansar um pouco no meu quarto, Kisame foi junto, ficamos jogando video game até o Hidan e Kakuso chegarem 20 MINUTOS DEPOIS!

4 horas depois...

estava tudo pronto, decoração, a comida, tudo pronto pra janta, agora era soh liga pras pessoas pra vir pra festa, Pein me ordenou que eu fizesse isso, liguei pro Kakashi, Jiraya, Tsunade,Naruto, pra Hinata, pro Neji, pra Tenten, pro Shikamaru, pra Temari, pro Gaara, pra Matsuri, pro Kankurou, pra Tayuya, pro Chouji, pro EMO do Sasuke, pra Sakura, pro Sai, pra Ino, pra Karin, pro Suigetsu, pro Juugo, pro Orochimaru, pro Kabuto (**Kabuto:**Eu jah to aki ¬¬) e eles todos quiseram, a farra ia ser imensa, foi todo mundo pra sala esperar os convidados, eu, Kisame, Sasori e Deidara estávamos sentados no sofá verde, Pein, Konan, Hidan e Kakuso no sofá vermelho, Zetsu estava regando o cactus O/_\O" Tobi esta perdendo no jogo de par ou ímpar contra o espelho =/_\=...

30 minutos depois o 1º convidado chega...

*chuto Tobi até á porta pra ele atender*

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO DO DIÁRIO DO ITACHI!**

**O QUE TA ACONTECENDO AGORA...**

**Tobi:**Pein-sama! Os convidados chegaram!

*entra Naruto,Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Sai, Gaara, Matsuri, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Tsunade, Jiraya, Neji, Tenten, Kankurou, Tayuya e Chouji.

-E o kakashi? Diz Kisame

-Kakashi se atrasou denovo \/.= diz Ino.

*Sasori cochicha algo no ouvido do Deidara*

-Deidara, olha tua irmã gêmea! *aponta pra Ino* diz Sasori

-Neeeeeem.... Num sou emo e sou lindão u_\)

-Tem razão, desculpa Deidara ^⁻^. Diz Sasori

*Kakashi chega*

-Oi pessoas, me perdi nos caminhos (**S/C**: Do icha-icha paradise xD) da vida n.n

Pein pega um microfone e diz/grita:

-Bem vindos á nossa "festinha" de Natal ^:.:^, como foi planejado, nós da Akatsuki iremos fazer um "showzinho de talentos" onde vocês tem que decidir quem ganha!

Todos os Akatsukis menos o Pein: Isso vai dar merda =_=

**CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

**S/C:**ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!! Natal bom esse neh? n.n

**Deidara:**Não. =.\/

**S/C:**Cala a boca que eu não te perguntei!!! Ò.Ó9

**Deidara:**Danna... ;_\/

**Sasori:**Que? u_u

***agarra Sasori e Deidara***

**S/C:** Meeeeeeus x3~

**Kabuto:**Er... aqui termina mais uma fic tosca da nossa querida loquinha aqui ^^

*larga Sasori e Deidara*

**S/C:** CUMÈQUIÈ?????

*pega Kabuto na porrada*

**Sasori:**ER... boa noite pessoal n.n

**Deidara**:feliz natal!!! \Òw\)/


	4. Chapter 4

**O Diário dos Akatsukis**

**A Festa:**

**S/C:** Da próxima vez que tu me chamar de loquinha, eu pego o Sasori que eu ganhei de presente do Deidara e faço um sennen goroshi com as 100 marionetes em você! Ò_Ó

**Deidara:** *medo*

**Sasori: ***medo*²

**Kabuto:** Desculpa por falar a verdade ;__;

**S/C:** Ora seu! Ò.Ó

**Deidara:** Para, eles já estão ai! O_\/

**S/C:** Ah, eh... foi mal ^^'

**Sasori:** Bom... esse capítulo especial foi emendado no capítulo do diário do Itachi porque ele estava escrevendo o que acontecera, daí ele resolveu parar porque sei lah... pergunta á ele =_=

**S/C:** Que explicação hein! e_e

**Kabuto:** Vamos logo ao capítulo! Ò.Ó

**Pein:** Bom... nós teremos 10 minutos pra pensar em uma música para nós cantarmos!

**Os akatsuki's vão pros seus quartos pensar na música que vão tocar, e gravar um cd com a música para tocar no rádio da Konan...**

**10 minutos depois...**

**Pein**: Tá todo mundo pronto, o 1º a se apresentar será Hoshigake Kisame! (**S/C**:é assim que se escreve o nome dele? O-O)

**Kisame sobe no palco e bota seu cd no rádio da Konan**

Kisame: Yo listen up here's a story/about a little guy that lives in a blue world/and all day and all night and everything he sees/is just blue like him inside and outside/blue his house with the blue little window/and a blue corvette and everything is blue for him/and himself and everybody around cause he ain't got nobody to listen! *começa a dançar tirando a capa da akatsuki e usando uma camisa preta suuuuper colada, calça azul e sapato preto*

Kisame: I'm blue ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee ba ba dye/I'm blue ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee ba ba dye/i have a blue house with a blue window/blue is the color of all that I wear/blue are the streets and all the trees are too/I have a girlfriend and she is so blue/blue are the people here who walk around/blue like my corvette its sitting/outside blue are the words I say/and what I think blue are the feelings that live inside me/

I'm blue ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee ba ba dye/I'm blue ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee ba ba dye/inside and outside blue his house/with the blue little window/and a blue corvette/and everything is blue for him and himself and everybody around/cause he ain't got nobody to listen/I'm blue ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee ba ba dye/I'm blue ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee ba ba dye...

*acaba a batida*

*Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Tsunade, Matsuri, Temari, Tayuya, Karin e Sakura começam a gritar e aplaudir o "peixão"*

**Pein:** Parabéns Kisame! Bela música! ^:.:^

*kisame desce do palco*

**Pein:** O próximo será: DEIDARA!

*deidara sobe no palco*

*Deidara bota um cd no rádio*

**Deidara: **Não é fácil manter a franja lisinha/Tenho que fazer escova e chapinha/Mais difícil ainda é ver o mundo assim do meu jeito:/O cabelo tapa o olho esquerdo/E eu só posso usar o direito!/Impossível.../Ser mais sensível que eu!/ Não dá pra ser feliz no mundo em que vivemos!(Ah, eu sou emo!)/No show do Simple Plan nós dois nos conhecemos! *olha pro Sasori*(Ah, eu sou emo!)/Quando vejo você, meu amor, sempre tremo!(Ah, eu sou emo!)/Não agüento mais sentir tanta dor assim.../To tentando alargar o buraco do piercing!  
(Ah, eu sou emo!)/Tento não chorar por qualquer bobagem/Para não borrar minha maquiagem/Só que no meu lugar qualquer pessoa estaria nervosa/Fui pintar o cabelo e o salão errou o tom do cor-de-rosa/Estou sensível!/Irreversível, ô meu!/Não dá pra ser feliz no mundo em que vivemos!(É que eu sou emo!)/No show do Simple Plan nós dois nos conhecemos!(É que eu sou emo!)/Quando vejo você, meu amor, sempre tremo!  
(É que eu sou emo!)/Estou sofrendo tanto! O que faço?/Como dói tatuar um ursinho no braço!(É que eu sou emo!)/ Não dá pra ser feliz no mundo em que vivemos (Sim, eu sou emo!)/No show do Simple Plan nós dois nos conhecemos!(Sim, eu sou emo!)/Quando vejo você, meu amor, sempre tremo!(Sim, eu sou emo!)/Estou na galeria esperando! Não falte!/Tô na maior deprê! Descascou meu esmalte!(Sim, eu sou emo!)...

*Deidara desce do palco*

**Deidara:** Pronto, desabafei, danna! Un!

**Sasori:** O-O...

**Pein: **Boa a tua música também, Deidara! Próximo... HIDAN!... Lá vem mer#!

*Hidan bota o cd no rádio*

*Hidan sobe no palco*

**Hidan**:I don't need your forgiveness/I don't need your hate/I don't need your acceptance/  
So what should i do?/I don't need your resistance/I don't need your prayers/I don't need no religion/Run away, away from you!/I don't do what i've been told,/You're so lame why don't you just go?/Die motherfucker die motherfucker die!/Die motherfucker die motherfucker die!/Die motherfucker die motherfucker die!/Die motherfucker die motherfucker die!/I don't need your present/I don't need your pray/I don't need your decision/So what should i do?/I don't need your approval/I don't need your help/I don't need your lecture/Run away, away from you!/I'll be sorry when i'll go?/You're so full of shit man just go!/Die motherfucker die motherfucker die!/Die motherfucker die motherfucker die!/Die motherfucker die motherfucker die!/Die motherfucker die motherfucker die!/I don't need your forgiveness/I don't need your hate/I don't need your acceptance/So what should i do?/I'll be sorry so you said,/Well i'm not sorry bang you're dead!/Die motherfucker die motherfucker die!/Die motherfucker die motherfucker die!/Die motherfucker die motherfucker die!/Die motherfucker die motherfucker die! *chuta o microfone*

**Hidan**: \m/ Ò.Ó \m/

**Pein**: bem... muito estranha essa música mas prossigamos... o próximo é: Itachi!...

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**

**S/C:** Que linda a músiquinha que tu cantou, Deidara :3 era pra quem que tu estava cantando?

**Deidara**: Pro danna, UN!

**S/C**: legal! Yaoi *---*

**Deidara**:Cala a boca ¬_\/

**S/C**: T___T Deidara mau DD:

**Deidara**: YEP :DD sou muito mau ^_\/

**S/C**: Quer ver que eu sou mais? =D

**Deidara**: Não tem como tu ser mais má que eu ;]

**Sasori: **Pior que tem, Deidara x.x

**S/C**: ^^ nunca vi emo loiro :3

**Deidara**: Emo, eu?!?!?!?!

**Sasori**: Não, a minha vovózinha ¬_¬

**Deidara**: Tua vovozinha era loira? :D

**Sasori**: ¬_¬ Não! Tu é que é o emo loiro!

**Deidara**: Não sou emo! TT_\/

**S/C**: Hehe! Viu como eu sou mais má? :B

**Sasori**: Mais má que eu você não é! ù.u

**S/C**: Hehe... Pode até ser... Pelo menos não sou eu que brinco de bonecas mesmo... ù3u

**Sasori**: TT_TT pegou pesado! :((

**S/C**: Desculpa minha bonequinha ^3^ *abraça e beija a testa*

**Sasori**: Não sou mais criança, pô! u_u

**S/C**: Mas pareçe uma *---*

**Sasori**: =_=

**Kabuto**: É melhor nós terminarmos esse capítulo! u_u

**S/C**: Tchau genteee! Feliz ano novo! *0* *abraça Kabuto, Deidara e Sasori* Meeeeeeeeeeuuuussss XB


	5. Chapter 5

**A continuação da festa...**

**S/C: **Hehe, capítulo novo... Uma amiguinha minha e eu vamos entrar no meio e deixar os akatsukienses se estranhando, soh temos que tomar cuidado pra não virar um bando de yaoi n.n!! B

**Anagold: **Alguem falou em yaoi? 8D

**Sasori:** Medo...

**Deidara:** Medo²...

**Kabuto:** Vamo começar logo hein??? Ò.ó

**S/C, Anagold:** Kabuto de TPM XD!!

**Kabuto:** Cuméquié?? Ò.ó9

* * *

**Itachi:** Ainda tá baixando a música pro meu notebook n/_\n

**Pein:** Então é a vez de Sasori!

*Sasori bota o cd no rádio e sobe no palco*

começa um rock pesadão:

**Sasori:** End of passion play, crumbling away,I'm your source of self-destruction,Veins that pump with fear, Sucking darkest clear, Leading on your death's construction..

Taste me you will see,More is all you need,You're dedicated to,How I'm killing you!!! *tira a capa*

Come crawling faster!!! Obey your Master!!! Your life burns faster!! Obey your Master, Master!! Master of Puppets, I'm pulling your strings, Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams, Blinded by me, you can't see a thing, Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream, Master!! Master!! Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream!! Master!! Master!!

Needlework the way, never you betray, Life of death becoming clearer, Pain monopoly, ritual misery, Chop your breakfast on a mirror!!

Master!! Master!! Where's the dream that I've been after? Master!! Master!! You promised only lies!! Laughter!! Laughter!! All I hear and see is laughter!! Laughter!! Laughter!! Laughing at my cries!! ***nesse solo sasori começa a girar seu cabelo loucamente: \m/ . \m/***

Hell is worth all that, natural habitat, Just a rhyme without a reason, Never ending maze, Drift on numbered days, Now your life is out of season!

I will occupy, I will help you die, I will run through you, Now I rule you too!!!

**Sasori: **Metallica rulez!!! \m/ ÒwÓ \m/

**Hidan: **Isso Sasori!!!! \m/ Ò_Ó \m/²

***Sasori desce do palco* **

**Pein:** Essa música tem tudo a ver com ele =:_:=

**Deidara:** Que música hein danna! senta aqui do meu lado que dá pra ver melhor daqui ^_\/

***Sasori senta do lado do Deidara***

**Pein:** Agora é a vez do itachi!!

*Itachi pega um cd e coloca no rádio*

começa uma batidinha animada 8D

**Itachi: *tira a capa e a camisa e começa a dançar se requebrando e rebolando* Meninas: *--* tira tudooo!!! *¬***

I'm Too Sexy For My Love, Too Sexy For My Love, Love's Going To Leave...

I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt, Too Sexy For My Shirt, So Sexy It Hurts, (quick "And") I'm Too Sexy For Milan, Too Sexy For Milan New York And Japan... ;3

I'm Too Sexy For Your Party, Too Sexy For Your Party, No Way I'm Disco Dancing!!

I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean, And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk, Yeah On The Catwalk, On The Catwalk Yeah I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk!

I'm Too Sexy For My Car, Too Sexy For My Car, Too Sexy By Far (quick "And")I'm Too Sexy For My Hat, Too Sexy For My Hat, What Ya Think About That...

I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean, And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk, Yeah On The Catwalk, On The Catwalk Yeah, I Shake My Little Tush On The Catwalk

Too Sexy For My, Too Sexy For My, Too Sexy For My!!

I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean, And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk, Yeah On The Catwalk, Yeah On The Catwalk Yeah, I Shake My Little Tush On The Catwalk

I'm Too Sexy For My Cat, Too Sexy For My Cat, Poor Pussy Poor Pussy Cat, I'm Too Sexy For My Love! Too Sexy For My Love! Love's Going To Leave Me! *olha pro kisame*

And I'm Too Sexy For This Song!!!!!

***itachi poe a capa e a camisa e desce do palco***

**Itachi: **Para de olhar u.u

**Anagold:** Não tem como n.n

**Itachi: u/_\u qr levar chicotada? **

**Anagold:** Não n.n

**Itachi:** Intão cala a boca e assiste essa bagaça! ò/_\ó

**SasoCarol:** Não fala assim com ela! Ò.ó9

**Itachi: **Se não o que? Ò/_\Ó

**Sasocarol: **Vou fazer tu ficar 72 horas vendo strip do Kisame! Òwó9

**Anagold:** Com o Kisame dançando na boquinha da garrafa! Ò.ó9

**Kisame: ***---*

**Itachi: **Er.. ta bem, eu paro! U/_\U'

**Kisame:** DD:

**Pein: **Agora é o kakuzu!!!

**Kakuzu: *bota o cd no rádio***

**Kakuzu: **Dinheiro/ É o que me faz feliz/ Com ele eu posso ter tudo que eu sempre quis/ Riqueza, poder, status e fama. Grana \o/! Com ele eu levo a mulher que eu quiser pra cama! ;D/

**Pein:** O Hidan está incluído? xD

**Hidan**: -voadora no Pein- Calado! Ò.ó9

**Kakuzu**:O mundo seria mais justo/ Se ele não existisse. Mas já que ele existe/ Eu quero encher o meu baú... Com muitas moedas de ouro/ Com mil tesouros/ Porque eu gosto muito de.../ Dinheiro, dinheiro, dinheiro, dinheiro...

**Zetsu:** Essa música é perfeita pro Kakuzu... **Concordo plenamente**.

**Deidara:** Essa canção também é muito pretensiosa, un u.\)

**Sasori:** Você sequer sabe o que essa palavra significa, energúmeno ¬¬

**Deidara:** E daí? É legal dizer... Pretensioso-danna :B

**Sasori**: Do que você me chamou? Ò.Ó9 *sobe emcima do Deidara pra bater nele*

**S/C, Anagold: **º0º yaoi! 3

**Kakuzu**: Que me faz feliz/ Com ele posso ter tudo que eu sempre quis/ Riqueza, poder, status e ! ;D

**Kakuzu**: Com ele eu levo a mulher que eu quiser pra cama o/

**Pein**: E o Hidan XD

Hidan: Ora seu... Ò.ó/ -esmurrando o Pein-

**Kakuzu:** Até o chefe foi contagiado pelo yaoi, daqui a pouco tá correndo atrás do Orochimaru ou do Madara ¬¬

**Tobi:** De mim não o.x -se esconde atrás do sofá-

**Pein:** NUNCA! Ò:.:Ó

**Kisame**: Eu não duvido nada, hein chefe ;x

**Itachi:** Do jeito que tá tudo virando viado nesse anime u/.\u

**Deidara:** Até o Itachi, un... \n.\)

**Itachi:** Calada, Barbie My Little Pônei ¬/.\¬

**Deidara:** Eu NÃO sou uma Barbie, un! Só porque eu sou loiro?! Y0\)

**Kisame:** Você não quis dizer "loirA"? ;D

**Deidara:** Kisame, eu vou fazer sushi de você \ò.Ô/

**Kisame:** Que meda, ela ficou bravinha XD

**Deidara**: -parte pra cima de Kisame-

**Pein: **Tah... paro com a putaria aki! ù:.:Ú/ *pose de "so foda"*

***Hidan e Kakuzu sobem no palco e começa uma musiquinha***

**Hidan:** Essa é especial, lembramos dela agora, certo kakuzu?

**Kakuzu: **certo! u.u/

***começa uma batida funk***

**Hidan:** Eu comprei uma casinha/ É um lugar muito maneiro/ É uma ruazinha do ladinho de um puteiro/ Minha mulher agora me vigia o dia inteiro/ E se eu boto o pé pra fora ela cai no desespero/ Pergunta assim ó:

**Kakuzu**: Amor vai onde? ;D

**Hidan**: Eu vô na padaria comprar pão com o padeiro.

**Kakuzu**: Porra nenhuma, tu tá indo é pro puteiro. Ò.ó/

**Todos**: O.o''

**Hidan**: Amor eu vô no banco pra poder tirar dinheiro.

**Kakuzu**: Porra nenhuma, tu tá indo é pro puteiro u.u

**Deidara**: Isso é pretensioso, danna, un? o-\)

**Sasori**: Não Deidara... É só idiota mesmo o.o

**Hidan**: Eu vô lá no salão pra poder cortar o cabelo.

**Kakuzu:** Porra nenhuma, tu tá indo é pro puteiro o.ó

**Hidan:** Eu vô no alfaiate, vou passar no sapateiro.

**Kakuzu:** Porra nenhuma, tu tá indo é pro puteiro! \Ò.Ó/

**Hidan**: Então eu vô, eu vô usar terno agora eu vô/ Então eu vô, eu vô usar terno agora eu vô, mais.../ Deixa eu mandar meu papo, escuta o que eu vou dizer/ Essa aí já faz sucesso, tu é braço e é guerreiro/ Tu não vai na padaria, vai invadir o puteiro./ Eu vô na padaria comprar pão com o padeiro.

**Kakusu:** Porra nenhuma, tu tá indo é pro puteiro!

**Hidan**: Amor eu vô no banco pra poder tirar dinheiro o_o

**Kakusu**: Porra nenhuma, tu tá indo é pro puteiro! ò.Ó

**Hidan**: Eu vô lá no salão pra poder cortar o cabelo ;D

**Kakuzu**: Porra nenhuma, tu tá indo é pro puteiro! U3U

**Hidan:** Eu vô no alfaiate, vou passar no sapateiro .-.

**Kakuzu**: Porra nenhuma, tu tá indo é pro puteiro! Ò.o/

**Todos:** O.O'

**Pein:** Casalzim yaoi 

**Anagold e Sasocarol: **Alguem falou em yaoi? 8D

**Todos: **o.o

**Deidara: **Bora votação agora!

**Todos:** Vamo! /o/

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**___________________________________________________________________________

**Sasocarol: **Tah, Eu sei q tah uma porcaria --' mas eu n tenho experiência em fanfics DD:

**Anagold: **TA! Grande coisa! Mas a pergunta que não quer calar é: VAI TER YAOI?? *----*/

**Sasori: **T-----T

**Deidara:** T-----\/²

**Sasocarol:** Espera pra ver améééguinha ;3

**Sasori e Deidara: **NUNCA ME PEGARÂO COM VIDA! \Òwó/ \òw\ )/

***Anagold agarra Deidara* *Sasocarol agarra Sasori***

**Anagold e Sasocarol: **Tem certeza? \ò0ó/ \ò0|||/

**Kabuto:** Gente, se tiver algo ruim, usa esse botãozinho ai debaixo, ele faz milagres! n.n"

**BJOS PRA VCS!! ;D**


	6. Diário da akatsuki: a continuação

**O diário da akatsuki part 6 **

**Sasocarol:** Bem... eu dei umas férias pro Kabuto porque ele me disse q estava muito cansado dessas bobagens q eu escrevo aki o.o

**Deidara:** Mentiraaaa! Tu cansou dele te atrapalhando nos teus planos maquiavélicos! ;___\ )

**Sasocarol**: E se for, algo contra? òwÓ9

**Deidara**:Não... ;_\ )

**Sasori**: Deixa de ser emo Deidara! ù.u

**Anagold e Sasocarol**: \# - #/ \ #_\) /

**Deidara**: Não sou emo! *agarra Sasori e eles ficam puxando o cabelo um do outro*

**Anagold**: \*0*/ *tirando foto deles*

**Sasocarol**: \*o\)/ ti fofu! ~\)

**Sasori e Deidara**: Dá pra começar essa joça logo?!?!?!?!?! ò_Ó9 ò-\)9

* * *

**Pein**: Beleza, o primeiro que cantou é: Itachi!

***Itachi sobe no palco***

**Pein**: Quem gostou da música do Itachi levanta a mão!

**Konan, Anagold, Sasocarol, Matsuri, Ino, Tenten e Kisame**: \õ/, \*--*/, \*0\)/, \ #o# /, \(/o*/, \òwó/, \#---#/.

**Pein**: ok... Kisame!

***Kisame sobe no palco***

**Sasocarol, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankurou, Sakura, Kakuzu, Hidan e Anagold**: ^--\)/, \*--*/, (/-^/, *^_^*/, ¬¬/, '-'/, \#--#/, \'-', \¬¬, \*0*/.

**Pein**: o.õ... Sasori!

***Sasori sobe no palco***

**Sasocarol, Hidan, Hinata, Shikamaru, Karin, Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu, Kankurou, Temari, Anagold, Kakashi, Tsunade, Neji, Naruto e Sakura**: \õ/

**Pein**: Nossa! Deidara!

**Anagold**: UHUUUU! Gostozooooo! 3/

**Sasocarol e Anagold**: lindo, maravlhosooooooo!! *gritando feito deidarates*

**Sasori, Temari, Hinata, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Sasocarol, Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, Naruto, Sakura, Rock lee e Jiraya**: \o/

**Pein**: õ.ô... Hidan!

**Sasori, Sasocarol, Anagold, Hinata, Suigetsu, Juugo, Kakuzu, Tobi, Konan, Shikamaru e Tayuya**: o/

**Pein**: Kakuzu!

**Pein, Konan, Tayuya, Sasocarol, Sasori, Deidara, Temari e Kankurou**: \o/

**Pein**: Beleza, o ganhador é...

***rufa os tambores (?)***

**Pein**: Sasori!!!

***Anagold olha pra Sasocarol*** Agora? ;D

***Sasocarol faz um sinal de sim para Anagold***

***Deidara sai correndo pra cumprimentar o Sasori***

**Deidara:** Parabéns, Dannaaaa! \#o\)/

***Anagold dá uma rasteirinha no Deidara que cai emcima do Sasori quase o beijando (sem querer)***

**Anagold e Sasocarol**: MEU DEEEUSS!!! Que kawaii!!! \*0*/ \#--\)/ Saiu melhor que a encomenda /o/ \o\

**Deidara**: o.õ Er.. foi mal danna '^-\) *se levantando de cima do Sasori*

**Sasori**: u_u

**Pein**: *tique no olho* õ:_:Ô

**Sasori**: Bem... Er.. O que eu ganho? 'u.u

**Pein**: Não se trata do que você ganha, e sim do que elas ganham *aponta pras gurias*

**Sasori**: Como assim? o.o

**Konan**: Deixa que eu falo amorzinho ^^ bem, a idéia foi minha, o ganhador seria vigiado por câmeras toda a noite!

**Sasori**: Só isso? '-'

**Konan**: tá bom! Guriaaaas!

**Anagold e Sasocarol**: Hai! *mostrando fotos comprometedoras do Sasori*

**Konan**: Vai ter que fazer strip pra nós senão toda sunagakure ficará sabendo dessas fotos! \òwó/

**Sasori**: 'Õ_Ô ok... n.n'

**Sasocarol**: ***preparando a câmera fotográfica*** \*3\)9

**Konan**: Kisame! Trás o poste!

***Kisame coloca o poste no meio do palco***

***Escureçe a sala e vem aquelas luzinhas de holofotes coloridos***

**Pein**: Podem ir esqueçendo porque eu não vou ver isso! Ò:_:Ó

**Sasocarol**: Tu vai sim! òwó9

**Pein**: TT:_:TT ok! u.u

***Sasori sobe no palco e começa a musiquinha*** tarânananan... tztztz, tztztz, tztztz... tarânananan... ***chega orochimaru***

**Orochimaru**: AIII QUE DELICIAAAA \º¬º/

**Sasocarol**: Some daquiiii *voadora no Orochimaru*

***Depois do "showzinho"...**

**Sasocarol**: Geeeenteee! Ele ficou só de roupas íntimaaas!!! \º¬\)/ E eu gravei \~\)/

**Anagold**: Quase tive um infarteeee \º--º/

**Sasori**: ¬¬'

**Deidara**: Vamo jogar verdade ou desafio? \^_\)/

**Sasocarol, Anagold, Konan, Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Ino, Sai, Karin, Sasuke e Hinata**: Siim /o/

O resto foi assistir á um filme...

-No quarto do Pein-

**Pein**: Beleza! Vou girar a garrafa!

***gira***

Deidara para Hinata

**Deidara**: V ou D?

**Hinata**: D! =D

**Deidara**: Ok! Tu vai lá na sala e abraça o Naruto! Un! ù-\)

**Hinata**: ºxº Eu realmente tenho que fazer isso?

**Deidara**: Sim! Ù-\)

***Hinata desce as escadas e vai para a sala***

**Hinata**: N-Naruto-kun!

**Naruto**: Hein? Oi Hinata!

***Hinata abraça Naruto e sai correndo em direção ao quarto do Pein***

***Hinata gira a garrafa***

Anagold para Sasori

**Anagold**: V ou D?

**Sasori**: D! u_u

**Anagold**: Te desafio a ir pro seu quarto com a Sasocarol ^.^

**Sasocarol**: 8D~~

**Sasori**: õ.Ô

**Deidara**: o.\)

**Todos**: o.o?

**Anagold**: Que é? u_u Desafio é desafio! 6ù.u

**Sasori**: Ok, ok... Vem "cáh"... ***indo pro quarto***

**Sasocarol**: ***cochicho no ouvido da Anagold*** Guria! Te adoro! *--*/ ***indo pro quarto do Sasori***

* * *

**Anagold**: O que aconteçe depois? *--*

**Sasocarol**: Não dou spoilers u_\)

**Anagold**: ;__;

**Sasori**:Ô desafio besta hein... Eu jurei que nessa hora tu ia falar em yaoi n_n'

**Anagold**: Valeu pela idéia ;)

**Sasori**: o.o?

**Deidara**: u_\) *ouvindo música no celular*

**Sasocarol**: Que tá ouvindo?

**Deidara**: Europa do Fresno o-\)

***arranco o plug do celular do Deidara* **

_**Eu descobri que também estou..**_

_**Preso dentro dessa dor**_

_**(Sem ninguém pra me ajudar)**_

_**Preso nesse corredor**_

_**(Desistindo de tentar)**_

_**Preso dentro dessa dor**_

_**(Não há como me salvar)**_

_**Eu vou aonde você for**_

_**(E a sua mão não vou soltar)**_

**Sasocarol**: Amo essa músicaaaa! \*3\)/

**Deidara**: Eu tbm /^-\)/

**Sasori**: Afe! Reúnião de emos! u_u

***Sasuke aparece do nada***

**Sasuke**: ONDE? Em.. Wyahhh!!!

**Todos**: o.o?

**Sasuke**: Amo essa músicaaaa \*3*\

**Sasori**: =_= vo ouvir música de verdade! ***saindo***

**Anagold**: Eu também... ***saindo***

**Sasocarol**: Vo durmiii n.n tah tarde DD: ***indo pro quarto do Deidara***

**Deidara**: Eu também /o/ ***indo pro quarto***

**Sasuke:** Eu vou durmir no sofá! /o/ ***indo pro sofá da sala***

* * *

_**PS:. Eu sei que tá horrivel DD; então use esse botãozinho abaixo, ele tem o poder de curar as fanfics ;DD**_


	7. Chapter 7

O Diário da Akatsuki... parte 7

**Já vai acabar a festa? =O**

* * *

**Sasocarol:** Foi mal a demora, depre constante, férias e um bando d gente me enchendo o saco tiraram o pouco d criatividade q eu tive nessa semana e_e

**Anagold:** Sei...

**Sasocarol:**¬¬ minha amigona deideiquel vai aparecer nas fics e na história *----------------------------*

**Deideiquel:** *0* oi :3

**Sasori:** er...

**Deidara**: ... Melhor começar o capítulo logo, un!

***deideiquel agarra deidara***

* * *

Na rodinha...

***Pein gira a garrafa***

***garrafa para***

Hidan para Anagold...

**Hidan:** Ei sua vadi*! V ou D?

**Anagold:** D! ù.u

**Hidan:** Já que tu fez com q a Sasocarol fosse pro quarto com aquele put* do Sasori, tu vai pro quarto com o desgraçado do Deidara! u.u

**Anagold:** e.e ok... *gira a garrafa* *vai pro quarto*

Sasuke para Hidan

**Sasuke:** *sussurando com Karin* Olha como sou malvadinho! ;D

**Todos: **huh? o.õ

**Sasuke:** Então, Hidan, V ou D?

**Hidan:** V seu emo ù.u

**Sasuke:** É verdade que tu tem um caso com o kakuzu? x3

**Kakuzu e Hidan:** Cuméquié? Ò////Ó (ouve-se um "seu FDP" no fundo)

**Hidan:** Claro q não! Sou macho ù///ú

**Sasuke:** Então o que significam essas fotos? ***mostra algumas fotos Kakuhida*** XD

**Hidan:** ò///ó

**Kakuzu:** O///O

**Todos menos Kakuzu e Hidan:** !!

**Sasuke:** Vlw pelas fotos Sasocarol! xD

***enquanto isso no quarto do Sasori***

**Sasocarol:** Atchim! x3x

**Sasori:** Eu acho que alguém falou de você...

**Sasocarol:** ***medo*** Ou talvez eu esteja ficando gripada mesmo ^x^/

**Sasori:** --' ***encarando Sasocarol***

**Sasocarol:** ***mais medo ainda* *encarando Sasori***

**Sasori: *encarando***

**Sasocarol: *encarando* *chega mais perto do Sasori, sentando ao lado dele* *fitando ele***

**Sasori:** Huh? o-o

**Sasocarol: *babando* *¬***

**Sasori:** Eu hein º-º que que houve?

**Sasocarol: **"O ouvido XD" Vc é tão... gostozo!!! º--------------------------------------------------------º

**Sasori: *mega gota*** e_e

**enquanto isso lá na sala...**

**Kakashi:** Q filme chato è_\\

**Naruto:** Que por** de filme é esse?

**Jiraya:** American pie 3 8D

**Ino:** Típico (/.ú

**Shino:** Vamos ver um filme de terror...

**Shikamaru:** Hum... Complicado... E que filme seria?

**Shino: **Atividade paranormal...

**Todos - Shino: *medo***

**voltando para a rodinha...** (**S/C**: sem malícia hein! ù3\)9 )

**Sasuke:** Essa brincadeira tá muito chata :/

**Karin:** pois eh ;/

***Konan brota do nada* *Sussurra com Sasuke e Karin*:** Vamo pregar uma peça com o Deidara, Sasori e o Itachi? :3

**Sasuke: *Sussurrando*** Sim, qual é o plano?

**Konan:** è assim, meia noite nós vamos jantar, vamos...

(**S/C:**Ñ escrevo o plano pra aumentar a audiência ù3u **Kabuto:** Que audiência se ninguém lê tuas fics? õ.o **-Kabuto cai inconsiente no chão-**

* * *

**Deideiquel:** Cap curtinho e.e

**Sasocarol:** Apartir de agora vou me chamar de Saah ^-^/

**Anagold:** Pq "Saah"? o.õ

**Deidara:**É, tipo, teu nome é Carol, ñ tem nada a ver com "Saah"

**Sasori:** É Saah porque vem de Sasori -__-

**Saah: *agarra Sasori*** Nhaaaiiim! meu ruivinho sexy 3/

**Deiquel: *agarra Deidara*** Meu loirão \*¬*/

**Anagold: **E eu fiquei sobrando again T0T9

***Itachi brota do nada***

**Anagold: *Agarra Itachi*** Meu deus grego º3º9

**Saah:** Bom... aqui termina mais uma fic bem noinha da autorazinha baka 8D, vo começa a escrever a 8ª parte, o final da festa e o começo do diário do Hidan XP

Kissus pra vcs!!

_**AH... ia me esqueçendo... usem esse botãozinho ai de baixo pra espressar suas opiniões sobre essa asneira toda q eu escrevo aqui o/**_


	8. Chapter 8

O Diário da Akatsuki. part 8

Vocês são cruéis D=

**Saah:** Yo! :D

**Anagold:** Ahhh tive um sonho realizado *----------*

**Deideiquel:** E qual seria? XD

**Anagold:** Me agarrar num morenão *__________________________________*

**Ita Dei e Saso:** ¬¬' '¬_\) --'

**Saah:** Ciuminho? XD

**Deideiquel:** melhor vc parar Saahzinha... n_n'

**Saah:** ok, ok, eu paro ù.\), vamo começa logo com essa fic o/

* * *

_**11:30 pm...**_

Konan, Sasuke e Karin estavam na cozinha preparando a janta...

**Konan:** Tá pronto, agora é só colocar "aquilo" 8D

**Karin:** Eu vou arrumar a mesa :D

**Sasuke: **_***Ouvindo Fresno no celular***_

**Konan e Karin:** ¬¬ -_-'

_***Konan tira o headfone da cabeça do Sasuke***_ (**Saah:** Bom sentido seus perv's d plantão ù.\) )

**Konan: **_***sussurrando no ouvido do Sasuke***_Sasukinho...

**Sasuke: **_***corando***_ Fala lindinha ^.^

**Karin: **_***ciuminho***_

**Konan:** _***berra no ouvido do Sasuke***_ VAI PEGAR A PORR* DO INGREDIENTE MOLEQUE!

**Sasuke:** _***totalmente surdo dum lado do ouvido* **_Ok, ok, tô indo! u.u

_***Sasuke vai na mochila dele, pega o vidrinho e volta para a cozinha***_

**Karin:** A mesa tá pronta!

**Konan:** Então vou servir a sopa! _***pega a panela com uma luvinha e vai servindo os pratos***_ Agora me dê o "ingrediente secreto"

_***Sasuke entrega o ingrediente á Konan que o põe em 3 pratos diferentes***_

**Konan:** Vou lá avisar o pessoal que tá na mesa.

_***Konan chama todo mundo e bota cada um em seu lugar* *Konan se senta***_ (OBS:. A mesa está cheia d comida, a sopa é só entrada antes do prato principal ;D)

Final da janta...

**Sasori:** To caindo pelas tabelas, vou durmir! _***boceja***_ boa noite pra vcs!

**Deidara: **Tbm to indo durmi _***boceja***_ bons sonhos ^.\)

**Itachi: **Eol tbm vo intao =/o\= _***boceja***_

**Konan: **_***sussurrando***_ Agora é só esperar que eles durmam òwó

**Sasuke e Karin:**_***mega gota* **_

Alguns instantes dpois...

Pein estava conversando com Hinata sobre o Naruto e a timidez dela, Kisame e Suigetsu brincando com água, Juugo brisando, Kakuzu contando o dinheiro (Saah: Novidade -_-'), Zetsu comendo uma plantinha, Hidan estava conversando/dando em cima da Ino, Sai estava desenhando ao lado de Ino, Tobi estava sendo o alvo de Tenten no jogo de Tiro ao Alvo, Jiraya estava lendo mangás yuris, Kakashi brisando, Tsunade estava jogando xadrez com shino, Tayuya estava brigando com Temari por causa do Shikamaru (Saah: Shikamaru cobiçado hein ;D), Naruto estava jogando video-game contra Gaara enquanto Matsuri estava dando em cima do Gaara (Saah: sem malícia ;x), Kiba estava roendo um osso com Akamaru, Neji estava descutindo com Orochimaru e Kabuto enquanto Chouji estava comendo batatinhas fritas e Sakura faz qualquer coisa só para aparecer na fic.

**Konan:** _***sussurando***_ Karin, pegue alguns predendores de cabelo, piranhas e spray de cabelo, Sasuke, pegue sua maquiagem, a câmera e gel de cabelo, eu irei pegar as fantasias ;D.

**5 min depois... **

Konan, Sasuke e Karin saem do quarto do Sasori e vão pro quarto do Itachi...

**7 min depois...**

Karin, Konan e Sasuke saem do quarto do Itachi e entram no quarto do Deidara...

**15 min depois...**

Eles saem do quarto do Deidara e vão guardar as coisas, Konan venda os olhos do Itachi com um pano verde, Karin venda os olhos do Sasori (**Saah:** Pra que vendar olhos tão lindos? \ÒwÓ/) com uma venda vermelha e Sasuke venda os olhos do Deidara com uma venda azul, Konan vai correndo pra sala...

**Na sala...**

**Konan: **Atenção todos!

_***Todo mundo para de fazer suas coisas***_

_***Chega Itachi, Sasori e Deidara sendo guiados por Karin e Sasuke***_

_***Todo mundo começa a rir***_

**Hidan:** _***rindo loucamente* **_A Barbie virou bonequinha vudu das meninas super poderosas!! XD

**Sasori:** Coméquié? Òo

**Kakuzu:** Como tu sabe de qual desenho elas, ops, eles estão fantasiados? Õo

**Pein:** husauhashuasuhashuuhas se lascou!! XD

**Hidan:** ù.u

**Sasuke:** Sorriam pra foto! :}

_***Sasori tira a venda dos olhos***_

**Sasori:** WTF!!! Pq eu estou vestindo essas %#%$%!!! Òo _***Ataque de raiva***_

**Itachi:** Pq eu to vestido como esses viados? Òo

**Deidara:** AHHH!!! Que diabos fizeram com meu cabelo???? \T^T/

**Pein:** Que vergonha! -:_:-'

**???:** Sentiram nossa falta? \òwó/

**???:** Ah! Minha loirinha tá linda!!! :3 Mt fofa!!

**???: **Ai qi lindu meu ruivinho com cachinhos *-----*

**Ita, Dei e Saso:** !!!!!!!!!!!

**Saah:** Que é isso que você está vestindo, moreco?

_Sasori estava vestindo um vestido vermelho com uma listra preta grossa (_**Saah:**Ui! ;D_) no meio, cabelos cacheados nas pontas com um lacinho vermelho na cabeça, tamanco preto, meia branca acima do joelho, sombra vermelha e batom rosa choque, Itachi e Deidara estavam com a mesmas roupas, a diferença é que Deidara estava com vestido, sombra e prendedores azul bebê, Itachi estava de vestido e sombra verde._

**Pein:** Que humilhação 8D

**Anagold:** Qui nada! Meu deus grego tá muito lindo ^-^/ _***agarra Itachi***_

**Deideiquel:** Não é que eu queira me gabar, (**Saah: **Maginaaa 8D) mas o Deidara tá muito neko! _***agarra Deidara***_

**Sasori:** Hunf ù_u

**Saah:** Fica assim não ^^ _***abraça Sasori***_

**Anagold:** Ah Tatachizinho, vamo pro teu quarto pra vc tirar esse "cosplay" 8D~

**Deideiquel:** Anagold não perde tempo XD

_***Saah chega perto do Sasori e começa a olha para a boca dele***_

**Sasori:** Que foi? Eu sei q sou gostoso ù.u

**Saah:** C Tá de batom rosa? =O

**Sasori:** Eu tô? O-o

**Saah:** Tah! _***passa o dedo na boca do Sasori e mostra o dedo que ficou rosa choque***_

**Sasori:** Eu mato quem fez isso cmg Òo

_***Anagold e Itachi vão pro quarto***_

**Deidara:** Vem, me ajuda a me limpar _***pega Deideiquel pela mão indo em direção ao quarto dele***_

**Saah:** Vem, vou te dar um banho pra vc se limpar ^^

**Sasori:** Vlw Saahzinha ^^ _***pega Saah pela mão e vai pro quarto***_

**No quarto do Itachi...**

**Anagold: **Itachi, tome um banho que eu irei ver uma roupa pra vc ^^

**Itachi:** Obrigado por me ajudar ^^

_***itachi vai pro banheiro tomar um banho e Anagold procurando uma roupa para Itachi...***_

**No quarto do Deidara...**

Deidara estava tomando banho enquanto Deideiquel estava deitada na com vários devaneios... yaois 8D

**No quarto do Sasori...**

**Sasori:** Saah, senta ai na cama que eu quero falar com vc...

**Saah: **_***Senta na cama***_ Pode falar Sasorizinho ^^

**Sasori:** Ok, Primeira coisa, fiquei sabendo que tu é minha fã...

**Saah:** Vc nem sabe o quanto :D

**Sasori:** Bom, do que você mais gosta em mim? Tipo, sou feio :/

**Saah: **_***bota a mão no rosto do Sasori***_ Sasori, você não é nem um pouquinho feio ^^, vc é muito especial ^^, até mesmo na tua aparência, olho só cabelo vermelho muito bem cuidado, olhos castanhos que na primeira vez que vi me hipnotizaram, olhe pro seu corpo, pelo amor de deus! Digo... Jashin! Vc é muito lindo!! Não tem como não gostar de você! ;D

**Sasori:** É, tem razão ^^ mais uma coisa, o que vc acha do Itachi? O que ele tem que eu ñ tenho?

**Saah:** na verdade nada ^^ pqe a pergunta?

**Sasori:** Bem, como tu deve saber, Deidara ficava perto de mim quase o tempo todo,

**Saah:** Sim, o que tem isso? Pelo que eu sabia tu gosta de ficar sozinho, e, tu não gostava quando ele ficava te incomodando quando tu tentava ler um livro ou concertar o Sandaime :]

**Sasori:** _"Fã? Tá mais pra alucinada e tarada o-o"_ É, pois é, é que ultimamente ele têm passado o tempo todo com o Itachi e com o Hidan...

**Saah:** Ahh... qy fofo ~\)

**Sasori:** O q?

**Saah:** Tá com ciúmes ^^

**Sasori:** Será? Mas eu não amo o Deidara, então o que é esse sentimento?

**Saah:** Bom, Deidara foi a pessoa que você mais passou o tempo, se acostumou com ele, agora que ele está longe de vc, tu se sente carente, o jeito é tu fazer algo que te envolva para tu esquecer ele :] _**-momento psicóloga off-**_

**Sasori:** Obrigado Saahzinha ^^ _***Abraça Saah***_

**Saah:** ***encosta a cabeça no peito do Sasori***___"que peitoral *-----*"_ ***corando***

**Sasori:** ***olhando pros cabelos roxos de Saah*** _"até que ela é bem fofa" _^^

No quarto do Itachi...

**Anagold:** ***sentada na cama lendo um Sasodei*** (**Saah:** Esse é clássico ;D ***Deidara soca a Saah Òo***) kukuku! Não sabia que o Sasori era tão safado! ***sangue escorrendo pelo nariz***

***Itachi desliga o chuveiro***

***Anagold pega as roupas do Itachi e entra no banheiro***

**Anagold:** Itachi, aqui estão as suas roupas e... O/////O

**Itachi:** O que foi? ***Itachi olha pra baixo e vê que está nu*** OMG! Desculpe ***pega a toalha e bota no corpo***

**Anagold:** Me-meldeus! *¬* ***Abraça Itachi***

**Itachi:** ***abraçando*** _"Que comissão de frente! */¬\*"_ ***Itachi pega as roupas***

**Anagold:** ***Sai do banheiro e vai ler yaoi*** _"Isso sim que é um chicotão \ÒwÓ/"_

**No quarto do Deidara...**

**Deideiquel:** _"Ah Deidarinha..."_ ***Olhando fotos do Deidara***

***Deidara sai do banheiro só de calça com a toalha sobre o ombro e cabelos bagunçados***

**Deideiquel:** ***seguindo com o olhar*** _*¬*_

**Deidara:** ***estende a toalha e põe uma camisa que fica super colada pq não se secou direito***

**Deideiquel: **Deidara, senta aqui, deixa eu prender teu cabelo ^^

**Deidara:** ***senta*** Kellzinha...

**Deideiquel**: Eu!

**Deidara: *Se vira* *olhando nos olhos da Deideiquel*** De quem da Akatsuki tu gosta mais?

**Deideiquel:** De você, pq? ***foi cortada por um beijo do Deidara* **

No quarto do Sasori...

**Saah:**_ "S-será que ela conseguiu desencalhar?" _Sasori, já venho!!

**Sasori:** Ok, querida! Não demore!

**Saah:** ***correndo em direção ao quarto de Deidara* *entra*** Maninha, vc é rápida hein? xD

**Deidara:** Vcs são irmãs? O-\)

**Deideiquel:** Somos! U///U

**Deidara:** Vocês não são nem um pouco parecidas! '-\) Olhem pra vcs!

_Saah é uma adolescente de 12 anos _(**Kabuto:** Existe isso? .-. ***Saah soca Kabuto***)_ com cabelos roxos compridos, franja no olho esquerdo do mesmo tamanho da franja do Deidara, camisa preta com listras vermelhas nas mangas, saia preta com rendinha, cinto cinza com um coração partido roxo do lado esquerdo, all-star verde cano médio e meia de rendinha, óculos preto estilo Karin e olhos iguais ao dos Sasori. _(**Saah:** pior qy eol tem os olho igual ao do sasori msm XD)

Deideiquel é uma adolescente de 13 anos, cabelos longos e laranja, cabelo preso estilo Deidara mas sem a franja, olhos verdes, vestido rosa com uma cinta azul e all-star vermelho normal.

Saah: Deixe que eu explico.

*Kabuto liga uma música de afundar navio* *Saah soca o Kabuto* Saah: è sério pô! Òo

Aos 4 anos eu, meu pai e minha mãe tinhamos ido num restaurante, quando saímos, 4 quadras depois, havia um homem, de mais ou menos, 1.97 de altura (Kabuto: Ou seja, um poste de luz *ajeita os óculos) estava com uma faca e foi atacar meus pais, consegui sair correndo e me esconder, meu pai entrou em luta corporal e conseguiu jogar longe a faca do ladrão, o ladrão pegou uma pistola e atirou no meu pai e na minha mãe matando eles na hora, e eu vi tudo, peguei escondido o celular cinza da minha mãe que agora estava vermelho e telefonei pra polícia, uma mulher que aparentava ter 25 anos e um senhor de 30 tiraram a arma da mão do ladrão e o seguraram até que a polícia chegasse, eu estava muito assustada, estava chorando muito, a mulher me achou e me levou pra casa dela e me adotou como filha, mas eles já tinham uma filha de 5 anos, e era a Deideiquel.

Deidara: Nossa, meus pêsames, isso aconteceu que dia?

Saah: Dia 20 de dezembro de 2001.

*Sasori grita do quarto* Saahzinha querida!

Saah: Já venho :p

Deideiquel: Será que ela pegou o Sasori? =O

Deidara: Num sei... D=

*Saah chega no quarto* Fale Sasorizinho ^^

Sasori: *falando dentro do banheiro* Pega a toalha pra eu?

Saah: Se foi tomar banho sem antes pegar a toalha? O-o

Sasori: Eu me esqueci Òo

*Saah pega a toalha* *Dá pro Sasori* (Saah: Qm levar na malícia eol quebra em 1.000 pedaçinhos Òo)

*Sasori sai do banheiro todo molhado com a toalha enrolada na cintura*

Saah: Qr q eol penteie teu cabelo?

Sasori: *senta na cama* Sim meu anjo *sorri*

Saah: *pega a escova* *sorrindo sem graça* *penteando os cabelos do Sasori* Sabe que agora virei cunhada?

Sasori: É? A "laranjinha" pegou quem?

Saah: O deidara xD

Sasori: Hum...

Saah: E a esse ponto, conhecendo a minha Danna, ela já deve estar fazendo hentai xD

Sasori: "Então a Saahzinha foi a única que restou..." Você sabe pentear direitinho, já tá pronto?

Saah: Já ^^ Quer que eu pegue sua roupa?

Sasori: N precisa anjinho ;]

Saah: "To derretendo aqui *¬*" *Saindo do quarto*

Na sala...

Kakashi: Bom, tá na hora... vamo!

*Todos menos a Taka/Hebi saem*

Karin: Ei, tive uma idéia! *-----*

Suigetsu: Que milagre e_e

Karin: *Soca Suigetsu* Vamo fazê uma festa á fantasia! \ÒwÓ/

Saah: Será q isso vai dar certo? X33

Sasori: Pouco provável xD

Deidara: C axa? ù.\)

Hidan: *brota do nada* òbvio, qr idéia q venha da Karin n dá certo XD

Karin: Coméquié? Òo *soco nos 3*

Saah Deideiquel e Anagold: Karin... Òo

Karin: "me fu%$# DD:" Sasukeee ./

Anagold: qy qy ouve com ela? DD:

Deideiquel: Nós soh ia agradecer DD:

*Sasori olha para Deidara que olha pra Hidan que olha pro Sasori*

Sasori: Ok... *revira os zoio*


	9. Chapter 9 o diário de Hidan

**O Diário da Akatsuki part 8**

**O Diário do Hidan.**

**Saah: EEEEEEEehhhh voltei o/ vss devem tar se perguntando o pq de eu estar voltando a escrever essa fic, a verdade é que eu ando pensando muito nessa fic, e, já tem 8 caps e ja ta chegando no fim c: e vai ter 2 bônus (naumm vodizedeq ;D) so mááaah c:**

**Kabuto: Machucada isso sim '-' **

**Saah: *olha para Kabuto* Como éh? w**

**Kabuto: Naaadaa ó.ò *sai correndo e vai embora***

**Saah: Boom... Vamos... To inspiradérrima C: (ouvindo pitty e lady gaga :x)**

**Suigetsu: Naum eskeceu deeu neh? ówò**

**Saah: Claaaroqenaum D: *abraca Sui* c: () 'w'**

**Disclaimer: Lembrem-se! Sóh o titio Kishimoto ter o controle sobre os rabos do Naruto e somente ele controla o uso dos olhos do Sasuke, mas eu ainda faço o Sasori pegar de vez o Deidara ò.ó9**

"Hoje tive que acordar ás 10:30 da madrugada pq o feladumamãeedumpai do Kakuzu ficava contando aquelas malditas moedas."

Kakuzu: 1540... 1541...

Hidan: Véi! Cala essa m%$#%a de boca pq eu qro dormir! *vira a cabeça pro outro lado e tenta dormir "Ótimo! '-' Não consigo dormir .w. vo fazer um ritual então." *Crava uma estaca no peito e começa a gritar coisas inaudíveis a qualquer ser humano*

Kakuzu: 1792.. 1793... 1000 700 e 90 e... Hidan! Cala a boca! ò.ó

Hidan: Quero ver me fazer calar. '-'

Kakuzu: OK,,, *retira a máscara, chega perto do Hidan e o beija*

(Saah: Hmmmm senti vontade nesse beijo ;D)

Hidan: *se separa do Kakuzu pq estava ficando sem ar*

Kakuzu: *abraça Hidan* Olha só, meu pequeno, só vou dizer uma vez: TE AMO.

Hidan: *abraça Kakuzu mais forte* Tbm te amo, Kaku-chan ^^ Mas eu ainda estou com sono e.e *deita na cama e fecha os olhos*

Kakuzu: *sorri* *chega mais perto da cama de Hidan, sobe nela e fica de joelhos abertos emcima de Hidan* Hoje você vai se divertir.

Hidan: *Abre os olhos* De manhã, Kakuzinho?

Kakuzu: To com T agora, aproveita. *vai tirando a calça do companheiro já que esse dorme sem camisa*

Hidan: *Tirando a calça e a cueca de Kakuzu* ;9

Kakuzu: Você é bem perv não, Hidan?

Hidan: *com dedinho na boca* Descobriu agora? ;9

_ Podemos dizer que a manhã deles foi... agitada ^^'_

Depois de tudo aquilo, eu estava faminto, então decidi descer para baixo (Saah: Naaaaum. Vai desce pra cima '-') para ir até a cozinha, chegando no corredor dos quartos, me deparo com Sasori deitado no chão e Deidara emcima (?) batendo (?) nele. Sasori dá uma rasteirinha no Deidara e corre pro quarto e Deidara segue e entra (?) no quarto deles, desço as escadas e a cabeça do Sasori (?) voa e bate na minha (?)

_ Taaah mt complicado isso então vamos para um instant flash back_

Sasori estava sentado na cama desenhando (Saah: OOO vicio da autora :B~~) e Deidara estava deitado do lado e estava abraçado no seu (lindo) danna. Sasori para descontar sua raiva (ou não) desenhou o Deidara emo, Deidara se irrita e joga a cabeça de Sasori longe.

_ Fim do instant flashback_

Deidara: Há há u.\)

Cabeça do Sasori: Deidara! Vem aqui agora pegar a minha cabeça (?)! Senão eu me junto com meu corpo e vs vai sofrer as consequências! ù.u

Hidan: xox *saindo alma do corpo*

Deidara: aikemedinho :B~

Cabeça do Sasori: Ah eh? Não vai pegael? Taum tá! *Se junta com o corpo novamente* *olha Deidara com o seu (Saah: lindo *o*) olhar psicótico de sempre*

Deidara: *suando frio*

Sasori fexa a porta

Bom, eu continuei meu trajeto em direção á cozinha, lá estava Tobi implorando para o Kaku-chan fazer panquecas.

Kakuzu olha para mim e diz: Quer ovo?

Hidan: To cansado demais Kaku-chan...

Kakuzu: Naum tava falando disso /

Hidan: Ah... Sim... ^w^'

Kakuzu: Ok, olhe, tem café passado na mesa e pão na dispensa.

Hidan: *abraça e bota uma moedinha no bolso do Kakuzu*

Tobi: TOOOOOOBI QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉEER PANKEKAAAAHHHHHH!

Kakuzu: *taca o prato com as panquecas na máscara do Tobi* Ta ae suas panquecas ù.u

Tobi: A-R-I-G-A-T-O-U! ó.x *desmaia*

Kakuzu: OLHA O CAFÉ TA NA MESAAAAAA!

Todos saem correndo de seus respectivos quartos para chegar até a cozinha, como sempre, a cabeça do Sasori sempre voa, pois, algum (feladamaeedumpai) faz o favor de dar um tapa e tirar, Pein estava no chão, Deidara estava sendo pisado por Itachi, Kisame e Sasori, Itachi estava todo descabelado, Kisame com falta de ar, Sasori estava quase caindo pois estava emcima do uchiha... E Konan passa linda e bela pelos meninos, senta na cadeira, e logo após, eles sentam.

Todos menos Konan: ITADAKIMASUUUU! \o/

Deidara: *olha pro Tobi* vs naum tava desmaiado? w

Tobi: Ah eh D: *desmaia again*

Todos: '-'

Hidan: Itachi! Me passe as salsichas! ù.u

Itachi: Eu hein... Seu viado. '/-\'

Todos menos Tobi e Hidan se engasgam de tanto rir

Hidan: Naum era nesse sentido /

Kakuzu dá (?) as salsichas pro Hidan

Hidan pega um cacetinho** (?) passa maionese e ketchup, depois bota ervilha, milho e batata palha, por último coloca 2 salsichas e come (?) de um jeito que fica restos de maionese ao redor da boca e o final da salsicha pra fora da boca do Hidan.

Kakuzu: *olhando pro Hidan* o.o *começa a tremer* errrrmmm... me deem licensa... :x *vai ao banheiro*

Hidan: *Engole a salsicha* (?) Keke deu nele? o.o

Itachi: Naum pergunta paeuzim /w\

Todos menos Tobi: Kaaaii... w

Depois de todos terem comido (?) seu (?) café da manhã, a duplinha (kawaii) Sasodei (Saah: SASODEIIIIIIIIII \*o*/ *leva pedrada* Sasori: Cala a boca guria dosinferno : Saah: Naum sinto dor '-' Sasori: Se for no meu quarto, tu sente ;9 Saah: Masokekeiçoo? *Ç* *desmaia* Sasori: Prontinho :B~) foi pro quarto (?) para (se amassarem) brincarem (?) de verdade ou desafio com o resto da cambada...

_ No quarto..._

estavam sentados em rodinha nessa ordem: Sasori, Kisame, Pein, Konan, Deidara, Itachi, Tobi, Kakuzu, Zetsu e Hidan.

Hidan: Qm começa essa porra? w

Tobi: Tobi começa! \o/

*alguém arromba a porta do quarto* ?: OLHA QM VOLTOOOU \o/

?: Deideizinhuuu *o* *corre e agarra o Deidara*

?: Oi Itachilicious ;9 *abraça*

Itachi: Oi Anagold ;9 *retribui o abraço*

Saah: E eu não vo ganha abraço Sasorizinho? n.n

Sasori: Não.

Saah: Como tu eh ç.ç LOGO EU KE SOU TUA FAANNPRAKARALEOO Ç.Ç

Sasori: Sabe como eh, sou irresistível ;9

Saah: ç.ç

Sasori: Ai, tah, vem aki *estende os braços*

Saah: *-* *vai ateh o Sasori e o abraça*

Hidan: Saaaaaaaaaah. Toca aki *estende a mão*

Saah: *vai bater mas não bate*

Hidan: PeitinhÔh! *faz peitinho na Saah* xDD

Saah: *mega soco na cara do Hidan* ù/u

*Sakura brota do nada*

Sakura: SASORIZINHOOOOOO /o/ *vai se abraçar no Sasori*

Saah: Ò.Ó

_Câmera lenta mod on_

Sakura indo para abraçar Sasori, Sasori tentando desviar, Sakura chegando peerto quando...

_ Lalalala fim do capítulo :B~~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hááá pegadinha do Madara!_

Sakura leva um chute na cara e sai "voando" e faz um buraco na parede

Saah: *com o mesmo olhar psicótico do Sasori mas sua íris estava roxa e toda a parte branca do olho estava vermelha* Você não se atreva a encostar um dedo no Sasori.

todos: o.o *medo*

Sakura: *se levantando* Vc é bem forte... Mas eu sou uma ninja médica. Além do mais, matei o Sasori u.u

Anagold e Deideiquel: Ihh... Deu zica, falou do Sasori... o.o

Saah: Foda-se se tu é uma ninja médica '-'. Sasorizin se matou, e vs não fez porra nenhuma, qm fez foi a chiyo-baa-sama, além do mais,*tirando a katana* você não conseguirá me vencer.

_Atenção, as cenas asseguir são de violência gratuíta, ou seja, se vs ter enjoos soh de ver sangue e pessoas tudo abertas, não prossiga_

Sakura: Sabia que a tua mãe é uma puta?

Saah: Se eu fosse sua irmã, concerteza ela seria, mas como eu não sou uma vaca que nem vc...

Sakura: A sua mãe é tão feia, mas tão feia, que se ela fosse uma banana nem donkey kong comeria u.u

Saah: A bunda da sua mãe é tão cabeluda que nem aparador de grama corta a selva qe ela tem no meio das pernas. '-'

Sakura: apelo ç.ç

Saah: '-'

Sakura: Sabia que quando eu te matar eu vou pegar o meu Sasori? Sua quatro olhos.

Saah: Sabia que você não pode me matar porque sou imortal graças a Jashin-sama?

Hidan: Amém u.u/

Saah: Melhor ser quatro olhos do que ter essa testa de passarinho poder cagar quilômetros de comprimento. Eu posso tirar meus óculos e não ser quatro olhos, vc nem com cirurgia plástica melhora essa sua cara de cu azedo. Sua sem peito.

Resto vendo quieto.

Sakura: Melhor ser sem peito do qe ter o cu de 4 quilometros como o da sua mãe.

Saah: Não sou eu qe fico rodando a bolsinha feito uma retardada e que a todo momento qr dar o seu cuzinho pro Sasuke ou pro Naruto. Um conselho: Qér dar o cu? Não adianta, ngm qr foder um cu todo arregaçado e azedo como o seu. '-'

Sakura: Nossa, como vc eh fria. '-'

Saah: Só não sou uma retardada que nem você '-'

Sakura: Vo conta pra mamae ç.ç

Saah: CHEGA DE IDIOTICE! *assume a forma de titanio e pega Sakura pelo pescoço*

Sakura: unnhnnnnggg *sufocando* a..cha... que... eu vou... deixar... barato...? *da um soco na cara da Saah mas machuca a mão*

Saah: Isso que eu quis dizer quando disse que não sinto dor. *apertando o pescoço da Sakura e joga ela longe*

Sakura: AHHHHHHHH *bate contra a parede* Sasori... esta morto... aceite isso... ele... nao voltará mais.

Saah: *seu cabelo roxo muda de cor e vira branco* *fala com uma voz demoníaca* _**Hmmmm sangue fresco. Muito bem minha aprendiz. assumo**__**daqui.**_Sim mestre. *Saah pega a katana e crava no meio do tórax da Sakura*

Todos: o.o *meeeedo*

Sakura: AAHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNN *gritando de dor*

Saah: _**Grite menina burra. grite. **_*abre um buraco maior no tórax de Sakura* *retirando seus órgãos*

Todos: o.o

Saah: _**Vou acabar seu sofrimento. Vou cortar sua cabeça.**_Não mestre, quanto mais sofrimento dela, maior é meu prazer. *Saah pega uma adaga e enfia na garganta da Sakura, depois começa a arrancar os olhos, corta as mãos, os pés, depois começa a multilar Sakura depois corta sua cabeça e no final, faz um desenho de Jashinismo no chão* *crava uma adaga no próprio pescoço*

Todos: O.O

Saah: *voltando ao normal* *os olhos voltam a ser normais, marrons, cabelo roxo e ja está na forma humana* *chorando* O... O que houve comigo?... Danna... Não aconteceu denovo né?...

Anagold: Aconteceu, Saah...

Saah: *arregala os olhos* E...Eu... Não queria fazer isso... eu... eu não queria matá-la... juro... *cai de joelhos no chão*

Resto dos Akatsukis: O.o *ainda assustados*

Deideiquel: Maninha... Calma... *chegando perto para abraçar a Saah*

Saah: Não!... Não chege perto de mim... eu... sou um monstro... *sai correndo*

Sasori olha para Deidara e esse acena que sim, Sasori vai atras da Saah

Sasori: Saah! vem aqui! *puxa o braço dela*

Saah: *chorando* Por favor nao...

Sasori abraça Saah

Sasori: Escute, não foi culpa sua...

Saah: Eu sei mas... Eu gosto de matar... Desculpe por ser assim...

Sasori: Não tem problema, vamos voltar pro jogo...

Saah: ok...

_Assim eles voltam a jogar_

Pein para Kakuzu.

Pein: V ou D?

Kakuzu: D...

Pein: Você vai para o quarto com Hidan até alguém te chamar.

Kakuzu: ok... vamos Hidan...

Hidan: Ha-hai...

*vao pro quarto*

Pein gira a garrafa

Saah para Sasori

Saah: Então minha coisa deliciosa, v ou d? ;]

Sasori: V...

Saah: éeeeeh verdadee qe tu ama o Deidarinho? *-*

Deidara: *-*

Deideiquel: *-*

Anagold: *-*

Konan: *-*

todo mundo encarando Sasori

Sasori: Err... o.o...Talvez... sim... w...

Deidara: *-* LET ME TAKE ONE TIME... GIRL I LOVE GIRL I LOVE YOU!

todos olham para deidara

todos: o.o?

Deidara: naaddaah n.n

Sasori gira a garrafa

Tobi para Itachi

Tobi: Itachii, v ou d? :D

Itachi: D.

Tobi: Hm... Deisha Tobi pensar... Vaai na Anagold, da uns chupões no pescoço dela e depois beija ela o/

Todos olham para Tobi

Todos: o.o?

Tobi: Vai itachi... u.x

Itachi: Tah...

Itachi vai chegando pertinho de Anagold, pertinho... tira a bandana do pescoço dela e vai destribuindo vários beijos e chupões noi pescoço da jovem kunoichi. Depois segura o rosto da jovem e beija, cada vez mais, Anagold vai ficando mais vermelha.

Todos menos Kisame: AEAEEEE /o/

Anagold gira a garrafa

Deidara para Zetsu

Deidara: V ou D? ù.u

Zetsu: V.

Deidara: É verdadi qe tu tem um caso com... Akela plantinha da sala?

Zetsu: Não me diga que fizeram alguma coisa com a balbarguehiana ò.ó **Vc que gosta daquela mocréia sem seiva, eu prefiro aquela gostosa que tem lah na sex shop.**

Todos: õ.o

Zetsu gira a garrafa

Konan para Anagold

Konan: -encara-

Anagold: -encara-

ambas: -encarando-

Konan: V ou D?

Anagold: D ù.u

-ding dooooong!- (era pra ser o barulho de uma campainha w)

Tobi: Tobi atende! :D

Tobi sai do quarto, passa pelo corredor, desce a escada que dá pra cima (?) do porão da mansão/caverninha/base/saladopein/muquife/puteiro, abre a porta e se depara com um moço alto de cabelos verdes e olhos azuis com uma caixa de aproximadamente 45cm perguntando por uma tal de Akasuna no Saah.

Tobi: SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHZINHAAAAA QUERIDAAAA AMÉGUINHAAAAAAA VEMKAAANAPORTAAA QETEM ENTREGAPATU!

moço: Nossa o-o

Saah sai do quarto, passa pelo corredor, desce a escada que dá pra cima do porão da mansão/caverninha/base/saladopein/muquife/puteiro e vai pra perto da porta.

Saah: Aah oi Jorge c: vlw por entregar tão cedo ^^

Jorge: Denada Saah c:

Saah pega a caixa e eles ( Tobi e Saah) sobem as escadas que dão para cima do porão da mansão/caverninha/base/saladopein/muquife/puteiro, passa pelo corredor que dá pros quartos e chega no quarto do Sasori. (PQP, escrever as escadas que dão para cima do porão da mansão/caverninha/base/saladopein/muquife/puteiro éh mtu cansativo '-')

Saah: Voltemo c:

abrindu a caixa como uma criança esperando presente de natal.

Saah: EEEEEEEH /o/

Pein: Kekeeh? 'o'

Saah: Mangáas de yaoi *-*

Konan: Teeem Penitaa? *-*

Saah: Teem *-*

Pein: O que ser Peinita?

Saah: Yaoi '-'

Pein: Mas quemkefaz? 'o'

Saah: Olha, depende, ter a laira87 (sofanprakaraleodela :x) teem o shyba... tem vários ^w^

Pein: *surta* PQP! De quem éeeh? Ò:-:ó

Saah: Meu. '-'

Pein: *saindo espuma pela boca* AAAAAAHHHHH - 30000000 xingamentos possíveis que Dercy naum sabia de sua existência-! Ò.ó

Todos: Nossa o.o

Saah: *ouvindo música no celular com headfone lah nas nuvens* I JUST DONT CARE ABOUT YOU ANYMORE! IS NOT FEAR WHEN U SAY THAT I DIN'T TRY... ann? Falou alguma coisa? o.o *tira os headfones da cabeça*

Todos: Magiiiina...

Pein: *saaiiindo saangue dos olhos* AAAAAAAAH *xuta a cara da Saah mas sente dor no pé pqe ela se transformou em titanio again*

Saah:** QR QE EU TE USE NO SACRIFÍCIO COMO AQUELA COISINHA INSIGNIFICANTE QUE EU MATEI NUM PISCAR DE OLHOS?**Calma Jashin, por favor, não agora, não aqui... *se acalmando* **OH, OK SAAH, MAIS CUIDADO COM ESSES CORPOS. QUERO MAIS SANGUE DA PRÓXIMA VEZ, MAS DESSA VEZ, EU QUERO CARNE FRESCA, INTEIRA.** Ok mestre.

Todos: o.o

Pein: o:-:o *seborrando*

Saah: Dessculpa n.n'

Konan: Mas então, Anagold, duvido tu beijar o Tobi

Anagold: Faciu... u.u

Anagold chega perto de Tobi, tira a máscara e beija sua bochecha

Konan: Assim não, selinho ou beijo na boca ù.u

Tobi agarra Anagold e lhe dá um beijo de língua que eles chegam a se babar, faz Anagold sentar no seu colo e continuam o beijo, Tobi vai acariciando as pernas de Anagold com uma mão e segurando a cabeça dela com a outra. Eles param o beijo por falta de ar.

Anagold: o.o

Tobi: Ü (Ü ser uma carinha feliz como C:)

Tobi sussurra no ouvido da Anagold: Tobi is a good... in bed :D

Todos: ? o.o

anagold saindo do colo de Tobi

Tobi bota a máscara again

Tobi gira

Itachi para Sasori

Itachi: E então, palito de fósforo... *olha para Saah qe está ficando roxa de raiva por ter chamado o Sasori de palito de fósforo* caham.. qro dizer... Sasori... v ou d?

Sasori: D...

Itachi: Vai pro quarto com o Deidara...

Sasori:Mas esse eh o nosso quarto...

Itachi: Vai pro quarto do Zetsu intaum.

Sasori: ok... *indo*

Deidara:*indo*

_Enquanto isso no quarto do Kakuzu e do Hidan..._

_Hidan mod on_

"Afff... Não aguento mais ele me olhando assim...

O que houve?

Que merda...

Não da pra olhar outra coisa naum?

Eu sei que sou sarado e gostoso, mas ele . Ele é alto, olhos lindos, cara misteriosa mas fechada, gostoso, musculoso... imagino ele suado... *-*

MAS O QUE É ISSO HIDAN? CONTROLE-SE! SEJA HOMEM! ò.ó"

_Hidan mod off_

_Kakuzu mod on_

"Ai ai... porque fui entrar nessa brincadeira? Tive que ficar aqui seilá por quanto tempo, com o Hidan, pior que eu acho que não vou me aguentar, olhe isso, lindo, gostoso, charmoso, cheiroso, e... espera ai ò.ó pare Kakuzu! Se controle u.u"

_Kakuzu mod off_

Kakuzu: Erm... Hidan...

Hidan: O que?

Kakuzu: chegue aqui.

Hidan: Chega aqui tu, é a mesma distância.

Kakuzu: Affffff...

chega perto do parceiro e desliga a luz

Kakuzu: Voce é meu agora D

Kakuzu começa a passar as mãos nas costas de Hidan e a beijá-lo

_a noite vai ser boa hein...o.o_na rodinha..._

Saah: Ta ficando tarde, eu e a maninha vamos indo... Danna, vc vai tb?

Anagold: Vo Ü

Saah: entao simbora Ü *pega a caixa e as 3 desaparecem*

Pein: Graças a deus :w:

Konan: Vaamo durmi amorezinhoo? ;]

Pein: Vaamo ;9

Todos que estavam na rodinha foram dormir e, Sasori e Deidara foram pro quarto deles

_Fim_

Fim? Mas como assim? E a pergunta do danna? Ele não respondeu! :

_No quarto Sasodei_

O quarto estava escuro, Sasori estava deitado quase dormindo quando Deidara o sacode e chama:

Deidara: Danna, ta dormindo?

Sasori: Naum... Tava treinando pra morrer... O q tu qr Deidara?

Deidara: Bem... é... q... eu...sabe...vc... vc não respondeu... a pergunta...do Itachi... erm... /

Sasori: O que? Se eu te amo?

Deidara: Eh...

Sasori: Mas é claro que... *com o mesmo tom de voz de quando Sasori dá (?) uma bronca no Deidara*

Deidara: *começa a lacrimejar e olha pro lado*

Os lábios quentes e carnudos de seu danna encostam nos de Deidara

Sasori: Que sim... Deidara... Eu te amo muito... *abraça*

Deidara: Tbm te amo danna Ü

Sasori pega na (?) nuca do Deidara e o beija calorosamente, seguido de carícias, Deidara é todo do seu danna, e claro, ele não iria recusar tal oferta. Os dois foram para cama...

Sasori: Ah... mais uma coisa... o seme sou eu.

_Agora sim fim Ü_

Anagold: Mas já? Na melhor parte

Saah: Eh... sabe como eh... Falei qe nao iria ter yaoi mas acabou tendo e.e mas vs ae leitores(as) eu escrevo yaoi detalhadamente ouu eu escrevo commo tah? Ü Mandem reviews pra comenta c:

Anagold: PORFAVOREEE dizaam praa Saah escreve detalhadamentee /T0T/

Saah: EEEh cap curtin ù.u descontei um terço da minha raiva na Sakura e.e semana qevem tem mais :D ou daki a alguns dias, voltei com a animação de antes \o/ mandem reviews pliss T.T _**OU SENÃO VAMOS AI PARA TE MATAR...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(?) **Totalmente nonsense '-' mas bem... vo indo q eh 3 e poco da madrugada e tiu naum sabe ke eu to no pc Ü xaupavss e sonhem com yaoi ;D_


	10. Chapter 10

**O Diário da Akatsuki part 10 **

**Saah: Oii! A depre me pegou denovo, então, cada frase do poema lááààh de baixo eu dediquei pro mlk que eu mais amo acima de tudo, Luga (Vinicius) Te amo minha coisa fofa *-***

**Sui: To aki tbm :P Tomando meu suquinho *-***

**Saah: ^^ Bom, eu não se que bixo me mordeu para eu estar postando tão depressa os caps. Eu percebi que eu estava 3 MESES sem updatar a fic o.o . Ateh pqe eu toi gostando de voltar a escrever, ah, falando nisso, já tenho uma ideia pra prox fic 8) Vai se chamar "As férias dos meus sonhos" =DD**

**Disclaimer: A seguir sasodei, contém cenas yaois, ou seja, boy x boy, dois homens gostosos brincando de ginecologista ou médico ou coisa que o valha. Não gosta não leia, não adiciona porra nenhuma na história. Boa leitura ^^.**

**Mais do que melhor amigo**

**Tarde de sábado, a dupla de artistas Sasori e Deidara estavam procurando algo para fazer. Pein e Konan haviam ido ao mercado para restabeleçer o estoque de comida, Kakuzu e Hidan haviam ido buscar um corpo de algum senhor feudal no país do Fogo, Zetsu foi atrás deles para não se matarem no meio do caminho Tobi, como sempre, seguiu Zetsu alegando que Tobi is a good boy. Itachi e Kisame haviam ido averiguar um aparecimento de um certo jinchurikki no país das águas, e Sasori e Deidara não tinham porra nenhuma pra fazer. Estavam na sala sentados (dã) no sofá verde que dá (?) pra frente (?) da TV, estavam atirados por pura preguiça de se manter numa postura correta, Deidara estava com a cabeça no colo de Sasori, e este, estava ouvindo metal em seu celular.**

**Deidara: Ei, danna,un.**

**Sasori:...**

**Deidara: Daanna...**

**Sasori:...**

**Deidara:Danna, un?**

**Sasori:...**

**Deidara: DANNA VIADOOOO UN! ò.ó**

**Sasori: *para a música* Hmmmmm?**

**Deidara:Eu to entediado, un. Vamos fazer alguma coisa (Saah: Deidara safado hein :x), seilá, conversar...**

**Sasori: *puxa os controles do Nintendo 64* (game preferido da autora por ter Zelda ocarina of time e Majora mask *u*) Mario Kart? D**

**Deidara: Simbora õ/ *pega um dos controles e senta normalmente no sofá***

**Sasori: Há! Eu vou pegar o Wario òwó/ (o preferido da autora *-*)**

**Deidara: E eu vou pegar a purpurina cai do céu e envolta Deidara Princesa Peach *-***

**Sasori: õ.ô Tu eh gay mesmo neh? *se afastando***

**Deidara: To de zoa, vou pegar o Bowser D (otro preferido da autora XD)**

**Sasori: *jogando***

**Deidara: *jogando***

**_2 hrs depois..._**

**O jogo estava em 297 para Sasori e 296 para Deidara (Isso é o que não ter nada pra fazer, não aguento nem 10 partidas de tão bom q eh Mario Kart...) **

**Sasori: Há! Ganhei! u.u**

**Deidara: Hunf u.u *cara emburrada***

**Sasori: Fica tristin não Deidara...**

**Deidara: olhos brilhantes**

**_momento gai sensei e lee on_**

**Sasori: Um dia tu conseguirá chegar aos meus pés *pose de nice guy e sorriso***

**_momento gai sensei e lee off_**

**Deidara: ... o.o ...**

**Sasori: u.u Quer me ajudar a fazer algo para nois papar? ^^**

**Deidara: Yay! Õ/**

**_Na cozinha... (2 hrs da tarde)_**

**Sasori estava com um avental roxo e Deidara, com a maior cara de muleque que prova tudo antes de terminar, estava com avental verde.**

**Sasori: Tah, vamo faze macarrão com queijo ralado. *momento Sasori cozinheira* Deidara, Pegue a panela que está abaixo da panela de pressão, enche até dois dedos de sobra e bota no fogão.**

**Deidara vai láááàààh na dispensa de panelas (o.o?) e pega a preta de ferro. Enche a panela e bota ela pra ferver no fogão. **

**Deidara: E agora danna? :3**

**Sasori: Vai lá na dispensa e pega uma sacolinha de 500 gramas de macarrão e bote aqui emcima da mesa enquanto eu termino de cortar a cebola, já aproveita e bota a panela que está acima da panela de pressão e cobre o fundo dela com óleo.**

**Deidara vai na dispensa, pega um banquinho, sobe, pega o macarrão, desce, bota o saco de macarrão na mesa, pega a panela, pega a lata de óleo.**

**Deidara vira a panela de ponta cabeça "Danna deve estar ficando louco... pra que colocar óleo embaixo da panela? ó.ò Bom. Ele mandou u.u" e despeja óleo na "bunda" da panela, mas, caiu óleo no chão, o pior é que o Sasori estava do lado de Deidara... **

**Sasori estava cortando a cebola e ouvindo música, não sei o q mas ele tava "rebolando"... (Bota a mão na cabeça que vai começar o.. REBOLATION TION, REBOLATION! #japarei.)**

**Sasori: Deidara! O que ta fazendo? Tá sujando todo o chão! Não era ae que era pra botar óleo, era no fundo da panela, menino burro u.u *pega a panela das maõs de Deidara e lava, depois pega outra latinha de óleo e cobre com uma fina camada de óleo (ta parecendo aqueles programas d culinária e.e...) depois bota a panela no fogo e despeja as cebolas...**

**Sasori: Deidara, pegue uma tigela e bota 3 ovos INTEIROS nela.**

**Deidara: Hai danna lindo! :3**

**Sasori:õ.õ...**

**Deidara vai no armário, pega a tigela, coloca ela em cima da mesa, em seguida sobe em cima da mesa e fica "mirando" com a bunda a tigela.**

**Deidara: QUÓQUÓQUÓQUÓQUÓO! QUOOOOOHH! Aah como as galinhas fazem isso danna? TTwTT**

**Sasori: Que tu ta fazendo? Era pra pegar 3 ovos ali de dentro do refrigerador! Não para botá-los! ¬¬**

**Deidara: AAAh :D já sabia msm u.u *sai de cima da mesa e pega 3 ovos, depois bota eles na tigelinha de metal, bota água e bota no fogo.**

**Sasori: *mexendo na panela***

**Deidara: Danna sabia que vc fica mt sequíçy de cozinheira? :3**

**Sasori: n/n Vai lá no refrigerador e pega o guizado (pra leigos na cozinha, guizado é carne muida #imita o Thominhas u.u) e me traz ele aqui.**

**Deidara vai no refrigerador, pega o guizado, retira o papelzinho e despeja na panela que continha a cebola picada, depois pega o saco de macarrão pq já tava fervendo a panela preta, despeja td e depois ele espera os ovos ferverem para descascá-los e picá-los.**

**Sasori estava andando pela cozinha para lembrar onde ele guardou seu tempero especial e nisso ele esbarra sem querer em Deidara fazendo com que Deidara caia e Sasori caia emcima dele quase o beijando..**

**Sasori: o/o**

**Deidara: o/o**

**Sasori: Mals.. n/n' *levanta e ajuda o menor a levantar tb***

**_Depois deles terem almoçado e lavado toda a sujeira.. (mais ou menos ás 4 hrs)_**

**Deidara e Sasori estavam na sala na mesma posição inicial, só que dessa vez, Sasori estava acariciando a cabeça de seu colega que o pedira isso.**

**Deidara: Danna, vamo ver um filme? :D**

**Sasori:Vams :] qual?**

**Deidara: Deu a louca em hollywood =D (aconselho vcs á verem, eh mt engraçado XD)**

**Sasori: Kaaai =D**

**Deidara: *liga o dvd***

**_2 hrs depois de mtas gargalhadas..._**

**Deidara: Danna, eu vou pro nosso quarto para ler alguma coisa, vai comigo? ó.ò**

**Sasor: Ok, ok...**

**_Os dois vão pro quarto_**

**Sasori estava atirado em sua cama com um caderno e uma caneta na mão, Deidara estava lendo os hentais do Itachi.**

**Deidara:O que tu tanto escreve ai danna?**

**Sasori: Nada naum n/n já terminei msm ^^**

**Deidara: Dexa eu ve ^^ *pega das maõs um tipo de bilhete e começa a lê-lo em voz alta***

" _**Deidara, por mais que você seja chato, impertinente, desobediente, ignorante, energúmeno, ainda assim vou gostar de você, quer saber porque?**_

_**Bom, porque vc simplesmente me deu o que eu nunca tive, um amor de família, eu me sentia bem em seus braços, mesmo não demonstrando isso, é como se fossemos irmãos. Vc se tornou isso para mim, Deidara, meu irmão, meu companheiro para qualquer hora, sempre presente, sempre tão bem humorado, me ajudou muitas vezes a superar minhas depres que a cada vez estão constantes.**_

_**Mas tenho uma coisa para te dizer, eu te considero muito mais que irmão.**_

_**~x~**_

_**Sentimentos são confusos**_

_**uma hora, raiva, outra hora solidão,**_

_**Mas você, Deidara, vai estar sempre no meu coração**_

_**E é esse sentimento que não consigo entender**_

_**E me leva a esconder**_

_**um dos fatos mais verdadeiros sobre o que sinto**_

_**Não sei porque,**_

_**Não criei a coragem,**_

_**De perder o meu medo**_

_**E encarar os fatos sem burragem**_

_**de que é com você que eu quero estar**_

_**cada segundo da minha vida**_

_**junto de ti até o amanhecer**_

_**Nunca vou esqueçer o quão bom foi te conheçer**_

_**Seu sorriso, seu olhar,**_

_**Me fez eu me apaixonar**_

_**agora está na hora**_

_**de falar toda a verdade **_

_**que desde o momento em que te vi**_

_**sem querer me apaixonei por ti**_

_**não sei por que estou escrevendo isso**_

_**apenas veio em minha mente**_

_**seu sorriso e seu humor**_

_**que me deixam mais feliz a cada instante**_

_**Sei que não me ama**_

_**também nem o culpo**_

_**quem iria gostar**_

_**de com um ser tão estranho ficar,**_

_**já tentei ao máximo criar coragem**_

_**de te perguntar se tu me ama**_

_**mas quando vou perguntar**_

_**algo acontece comigo,**_

_**fico mudo.**_

_**Me disseram que tu gosta**_

_**de alguém da Akatsuki**_

_**e tenho certeza de que**_

_**da Akatsuki inteira,**_

_**um simples pedaço de madeira inútil como eu**_

_**não teria a chance em se aventurar**_

_**e com você ficar**_

_**aqui vou terminando**_

_**esse simples poema**_

_**e este trecho de sua música preferida:**_

"_**E são lembranças que o tempo não pode mudar, foram promessas que agente fez sem pensar, e no final, é de você que eu vou lembrar, se eu te dissesse que o mundo não pode parar e mesmo longe é com você que eu quero estar, e no final, é com vc que eu quero estar..."**_

_**De seu Danna, Akasuna no Sasori**_

**Deidara: Da-danna...**

**Sasori: Eu sei, ficou horrível, mas eu fiz isso do fundo do meu coração, é tudo o que eu sinto, Deidara, eu te amo muito, por favor, namora comigo?**

**Deidara: S-sim danna! *abraça* *Som de PRA VOCÊ LEMBRAR ao fundo* (Restart meus queridinhos ;D)**

**Sasori: *corando* **

**Deidara beija sasori lentamente, primeiro, um simples toque, depois, sua língua queria explorar a boca de seu danna, depois elas começaram a se acariciar, Sasori deita Deidara na cama e logo em seguida tranca a porta com seus fios de chakra e começa a retirar as roupas de seu loiro.**

**Eles recomeçam o beijo mas Sasori começa a acariciar o membro de seu parceiro, os gemidos de Deidara eram abafados pela boca quente de seu danna, Sasori já não aguentava mais tanto esperar, pegou o membro e o abocanhou, Deidara nunca havia sentido isso, estava confuso e com vergonha, mas logo a perdeu, pois acabou gostando das carícias do outro, o semén já vinha, deixando assim um ruivo todo melado e um loiro se derretendo de tesão, na primeira oportunidade Sasori começou a dar estocadas no seu loirinho, que estava gemendo mais alto a cada estocada, eram um pouco lentas e pouco profundas, Deidara nunca havia experimentado isso, era uma mistura de dor e prazer, algo que ele jamais iria esqueçer, Sasori, vendo que não estava satisfeito, segurou na cintura de Deidara e começou a estocar mais fundo e mais rápido, queria seu loiro, e queria ali, e queria agora, os gemidos iam indo enchendo aquele quarto, Sasori ainda não satisfeito, acariciava o membro de seu loiro enquando o seu fazia um movimento vai-e-vem o que o deixava louco, louco de prazer, de desejo, queria mais, logo, o líquido quente de cor branca meio amarelada invadiu o ambiente, Deidara estava cansado, Sasori também, Deidara estava decidido que não seria o uke da relação, algemou Sasori na cama e abocanhou seu membro, fazendo seu ruivo gemer, era algo inexplicável de se ver, como era bom ver a pessoa que tu mais ama, que era ordinário, se derretendo pela boca de um loiro safado. Depois, Deidara não satisfeito, começou as estocadas rápidas, fazendo um certo ruivo quase nem conseguir abrir os olhos, ele o invadia sem medo, com coragem, com confiança, logo, o líquido vinha á tona denovo, deixando um melado e outro melado e algemado, Sasori se solta das algemas e senta Deidara em seu colo, estocando mais rápido do que da última vez, e abocanhando o membro do outro, o levando a loucura, logo depois de tudo, eles foram tomar um banho juntos de quase 1 hora, e foram durmir.**

**Sasori: Deidara...**

**Deidara: Sim danna?**

**Sasori: Te amo**

**Deidara: Te amo tbm... *se abraça em seu danna e dorme abraçado no mesmo***

**Sasori: Vc vai ter meu amor eterno... *dorme***

**Saah: Awwwww que cuti cuti *-* Presente pra danna pqe eu naum fiz kakuhida no cap anterior T.T Nem revisei, então, se tiver erros, gomenassai :] até o prox cap criaturas de Jashin :]**

**Dedinhos felizes escrevem mais rápido u.u**


End file.
